Life Before Goku's Time!
by Renae724
Summary: Read about a Saiyan named Raiden who falls in love with a woman from another race; and their daughter Taylor. Read about Taylor and her life on planet Vegeta.  And yes, this is DBZ not DB because NO Dragonball is in this. *Completed yo*
1. Chapter 1

**_Me: Welcome welcome!_**

**_Bardock: Hi!_**

**_Kouga: Bleh..._**

**_Me: What's wrong?_**

**_Kouga: Why did ya have to go and put yer other story on hiatus?_**

**_Me: Your just mad cause this story ain't about you._**

**_Kouga: -.-_**

**_Me: Anyways, welcome to my SECOND story! Yay!_**

**_Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Dragonball/Z/GT. She also doesn't own me or anything related._**

**_Me: Not too many 'related's...BUT I down own ALL my new characters like Raiden, Demetria, Taylor and any other new ones!_**

**_Bardock: Yay..finally, a story about me!Onward with the story!_**

**_Me: Onward indeed._**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Story begins..._  
**

**Demetria was on her home planet of Daichi when the Saiyans attacked. They attacked her home when she was in her garden. That was when she heard the screams. She ran into her home just in time to see her parents get slaughtered.**

"**Mother!" She ran forward and dropped to her knees beside her mothers' dead body.**

"**Grab the girl," One of the Saiyan men said. The Saiyan on her right reached for her. This Saiyan had long hair pulled back into a ponytail, some of his hair stuck out in front. His eyes were black as the sky and his skin was warm.**

"**No! Please let me go! Please!" Demetria begged the Saiyan. He continued to walk behind the others in silence, he held her by her forearm.**

"**Raiden shut that girl up!" A Saiyan in front ordered. Raiden looked down at Demetria and dropped her. She could not move her muscles because she was frozen with fear. He lifted his hand and quickly hit her neck, making her pass out.  
**

**A few hours passed, Demetria was slowly beginning to wake up. She felt drowsy and sore as if she had ran ten miles. Then, suddenly she remembered.**

_**Saiyans.**_** The Saiyans had attacked her home and killed her parents. **

**She groaned and tried to sit up. A hand pushed her head back down, making her yelp.**

"**Please don't hurt me," Demetria begged.**

"**Don't **_**make**_** me hurt you." A rough voice said. **

"**What do you want with me?" She tried to turn her head, but the hand just pushed it further into the wall.**

"**I told you before, and I'll tell you again, don't make me hurt you." The voice said. Demetria silently cried and tried to keep still. However, curiosity took over.**

"**What's your name?" She whispered. The hand moved slightly but didn't push. **

"**Why do you want to know?"**

"**I would like to know the name of my kidnapper."**

"**Heh, I wouldn't call it that."**

"**What would you call it?"**

"**I'm just escorting you to my planet. So, **_**escorter**_** would be it."**

"**That's not even a word."**

"**Listen girl, I don't care if it's a word or not. That's what I am and that's what you'll call me."**

"**I just want to know your name." Demetria waited. The man squirmed uncomfortably underneath her.**

"**My name is Raiden." Demetria smiled in success. Maybe she would live after all. All she needed was to make herself useful to this Saiyan.**

"**I like that name. My name is –"**

"**Demetria, I already know."**

"**How do you?"**

"**I was told by my leader."**

"**What does he want with me?"**

"**Girl, you're beginning to get on my nerves."**

"**I'm sorry. I just want to know why I'm being kidnapped."**

"**You are being **_**escorted**_** to Planet Vegeta as a slave or whatever the King wants with you. You are the only one left of your kind."**

"**The only one left?" Demetria thought about what Raiden said. She knew her people, they were smart, there must be some survivors left, at least some resistance.**

"**Yep. We blew up your planet along with every living thing on it."**

"**You...blew it up? It's gone?"**

"**Yes, it's gone. Now shut up because you're annoying me!"**

"**You blew up my planet..."**

"**I said shut up!"**

"**There's no one left..."**

"**SHUT UP!"**

"**I'm the only one..."**

"**That's it!" He pulled her around and grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "If you don't be quiet girl, I'm going to kill you."**

**Demetria was frozen with dear. However, her voice had a mind of it's own. "Won't your leader be angry if you kill a slave?"**

"**Heh! Like I care!"**

"**Please, don't hurt me."**

**Raiden opened his mouth to say something else, but the look in her eyes made him speechless. He closed his mouth and gripped her chin harder.**

"**You're hurting me! Stop! Please!" Demetria tried to pull away but he just sat still.**

**_This girl_, Raiden thought. _She's different then all the others. She actually stands up for herself. In addition, she still keeps talking even though her life was threatened. _**

**He let go of her chin and she flew backwards, hitting the wall.**

"**Ow," **

"**Girl," **

"**What?" She looked up and saw that he was smiling. His arms crossed and his legs slightly open.**

"**Make yourself useful. Entertain me." He ordered. **

**She was slightly out of it since she hit her head hard. "What do you want me to do?"**

"**I want you, to entertain me." He sat back more, his legs spreading wider. Demetria got the hint, but sat un-moving. Her eyes darted quickly between his face and between his legs.**

**Raiden saw where she was looking and growled. "What kind of man do you think I am? I don't mean entertain like that! I mean tell me about yourself!"**

**Demetria sighed and blushed dark red. She began to sweat and had to look away from his face.**

"**I'm sorry I misunderstood." She whispered.**

"**Apology accepted. Now, tell me about yourself. I'm sure my leader will want to know about his new wife."**

**Demetria looked up and gasped. "New...wife?"**

"**Yep," He grinned. "He thinks your good looking so he's takin' you as his wife. Pretty cool, huh? You get to live in the palace and drink wine all day."**

"**No! I don't want to be his wife."**

"**Why not? Any Saiyan woman would love to. Well, only because they would become royalty. He's not handsome at all."**

"**So what makes him think I want him?"**

"**It's not a choice. You have to be his wife or else you get killed."**

**Demetria looked at Raiden with sad eyes. She tried to find some falseness behind his words but couldn't. Finally, she sighed. "What's his name?"**

"**King Vegeta."**

"**Isn't that the name of your planet?"**

"**Yep," Raiden looked out the glass on the door and his grin grew wider. "Home sweet home."**

**Demetria turned and saw a blood-red planet. She didn't like it from the start, She whirled around and looked at Raiden. "Please don't let him take me! I'll be your slave but not his! Please!"**

**Raiden looked at her and frowned. "I don't want a slave."**

"**Fine, then take me as your wife! Kill me! Do something! Just don't let him take me!"**

"**Jeez, you're annoying."**

"**Please, Raiden. I don't want to be his wife and be a slave."**

"**Too late," He sat back and gripped the seat. "Were going to land." **

"**What?" She turned but all she saw was black. She had been thrown back onto Raiden as the gravity increased.**

"**Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you that the gravity on my planet is five times larger then that of your planet."**

"**Now you tell me," Her voice was muffled as her face was being forced down into his pelvis.**

"**I'm not that kind of man, lady!" Raiden squirmed uncomfortably. "Get our face out of my crotch!"**

"**I...can't...move. The gravity...it pushing down on me!"**

**She tried to lift her head but it was no use.**

"**Damn it! You starting to annoy me again you weakling! Now get your damned face out of my crotch!"**

"**I can't you idiot!"**

_**Landing in t-minus, ten seconds. **_**The computer said. It started the count down.**

"**Get off me!" Raiden continued to yell.**

"**I'm trying!"**

"**Try harder!"**

"**It's not as easy as it seems!"**

"**Just lift your fricking head up!"**

**The space pod landed.**

"**I wonder how Raiden is dealing with the girl." A Saiyan man said.**

"**I bet he killed her." Another laughed.**

"**King Vegeta is going to be pissed!"**

**The door opened to reveal an arguing pair.**

"**Listen, lady, were here so get off me!" Raiden was trying to slide over her but couldn't.**

"**I can't even move!" Demetria screamed.**

"**You're starting to hurt me woman! Get off!"**

**The other Saiyans stared wide-eyes at the duo. Then burst into laughter.**

"**Hey Raiden, didn't anyone tell you that she was for King Vegeta!"**

"**Oh, that's gross Raiden!" A Saiyan woman yelled.**

"**Shut up! I'm not doing anything! This weak human isn't used to the gravity so she won't get off of me!" Raiden yelled. "Help me! Get her off!"**

"**Put it away quickly so none of us see it!" **

"**_GET HER OFF_!"**

**The other Saiyans pulled Demetria off and dropped her to the ground. She laid flat on her stomach and blushed deeply.**

"**What a relief. I thought I was trapped." Raiden said as he exited the pod.**

"**Now what do we do with her?" A Saiyan with long, black hair down to his ankles asked.**

"**Leave her there. King Vegeta will pick up his bride when he lands." Raiden started to walk away with the other when Demetria called him.**

"**Raiden! Don't leave me alone here! You at least gotta help me up!" She yelled.**

"**You're on your own from here on girl! See ya when I see ya." He waved without turning around and disappeared into a building.**

**_Chapter Ends..._**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Me: Well? Whatcha think?_**

**_Bardock: When am I gonna be in it?_**

**_Kouga: Feh..._**

**_Me: HOW RUDE!_**

**_Bardock: Hey, it's a entertaining story...I just want to know where I'm at._**

**_Kouga: Feh...-.-_**

**_Me: thanks you Bardock and you aren't even born yet._**

**_Bardock: *sad face*_**

**_Me: Anyways, Rate & Review please! Tell me what ya think!_**

**_Kouga: Stupid story..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Second chapter is now up!**_

_**Bardock: Yay!**_

_**Kouga: Woo.**_

_**Me: You're a poor sport.**_

_**Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related.**_

_**Me: Indeed.**_

_**Bardock: Onward with the story!**_

_**Me: Onward indeed.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter begins...**_

**Demetria lay on her stomach for two more hours until she heard footsteps closing in.**

"**Ah, my beautiful Demetria. What a lovely gift from the Heavens." A high-pitched voice said.**

**Oh great, She thought.**

"**King Vegeta, what a surprise." She muttered and tried to get up.**

"**My bride, why are you lying on the ground? It's filthy down there." King Vegeta reached down and grabbed Demetria by her arm.**

**Demetria's head fell back and she turned her gaze to the King. **

**She had to choke back a scream when she saw her new husband. King Vegeta had purple skin with patches of tan all over his body. His eyes were a muddy brown and his hair stood straight up. (Just like Vegeta's...you know, the guy that Bulma marries. Our Vegeta.)**

"**Ah, my lovely bride. What a pleasure it is to meet you. I hope you enjoyed your ride to my humble planet." King Vegeta smiled and showed black teeth and a blue tongue.**

**I thought Saiyans were supposed to look like, well, normal! She thought.**

"**H- hello King Vegeta." She stuttered as she tried to swallow back the puke. (So, this King Vegeta is very ugly. You will find out why later.)**

"**Oh, my lovely," He turned with her in his arms and began to walk to the castle. "No need to call me King. Just call me Vegeta, or if you want, call me husband. Or, just make up a sweet little nickname for me. I'm calling you my little lovely peach."**

"**Why peach?"**

"**Because, that is the color of your skin, is it not?"**

"**Oh, yes. Sorry."**

"**Have you decided what to call me little lovely peach?" (I know, stupid name. But he's just a stupid character. Lol.)**

"**Uh, no not yet. I'm trying to think of one." She knew all the names she wanted to call him, but they would most likely get her killed.**

"**Think quick my dear!"**

"**Yeah, sure." She murmured to herself. They soon entered the castle doors.**

**A few weeks had passed and Demetria was getting used to life as Queen of Planet Vegeta. She had more freedom then she first thought, but it came with a price.**

**This day, Demetria was wandering around the castle corridors when a man approached her. She automatically hid in the shadows, however, the man saw her.**

"**Oh, look who it is. The Queen of Vegeta. Fancy seeing you here." He laughed to himself. His voice mocking her.**

"**Hello," She swallowed back the trembling in her voice.**

"**I don't understand why our King to such a puny weakling such as yourself."**

**Demetria knew where this conversation was heading and she didn't like it. Then, to her relief, King Vegeta walked around the corner.**

"**Ah, just the man I was looking for. Unken, I see you have already met my little lovely peach." King Vegeta knew what Unken was planning but didn't show any sign he did.**

"**Oh, yes my King. I was just talking to, uh, your wife here and she seems pretty shy." He didn't know her name.**

"**My name is Demetria." She shuffled behind King Vegeta just a bit and gained a little bravery.**

"**Yes, it just slipped my mind." Unken glared at her with fire in his eyes.**

"**Yes, it must have. No be on your way Unken, you have work to do." King Vegeta ordered. Unken to one last look at Demetria and disappeared down the hallway.**

"**Don't worry little lovely peach, he won't hurt you. I'm planning to hire you a body guard." King Vegeta comforted her. "Now, off to your room."**

"**Yes," She turned hastily and began to leave.**

"**Wait little lovely peach! Have you come up with a nick name yet?"**

"**Uh, yes. It's...uh...little Veggie." Demetria had to hide her smile and choke back her laughter.**

"**Little Veggie...I like it." **

"**Yes, now can I be on my way?"**

"**Certainly little lovely peach."**

"**Thanks you...little...Veggie." She almost ran down the hall and when she reached her room, she burst into laughter that didn't stop for what seemed like hours.**

**A week passed and Demetria didn't leave her room. She was lying on her bed thinking about her garden she had on her home planet when a voice boomed over a speaker.**

"**Little Lovely Peach, would you please come down to the main hall way?" King Vegeta spoke in an all too loving manner.**

"**Certainly." She answered and made her way down. She reached the main hallway, she saw a man standing next to King Vegeta.**

"**Ah, here she is. Little Lovely Peach, I would like to introduce you to your bodyguard." King Vegeta gestured a hand toward the man,**

**The man had long, black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. His eyes were dark as night and his skin tan. He had on black and blue armor. (Imagine Bardock's armor. Except his pants only, go down to his knees.) **

**Demetria recognized the man and felt somewhat safe. **

"**Yes, I believe I've met him before. You're Raiden, am I right?" She offered her hand.**

**Raiden grinned, took her hand and kissed it. "Yes, Queen Demetria. It's an honor to serve you." **

"**You know each other?" King Vegeta was puzzled. **

"**He is the one who **_**escorted**_** me here." She glanced at Raiden when she said, "**_**Escorted**_**". **

"**Then it's settled!" King Vegeta clasped his hands together and smiled. "Raiden will be your bodyguard from now on." He walked away smiling to himself and glowing with pride that he succeeded.**

**Demetria turned to Raiden and frowned. "You left me there on the landing strip face down on the ground." She said the last part through her teeth.**

"**You wouldn't get your face out of my crotch." He hissed back.**

"**I wasn't used to the gravity back then." She said. Then she smiled. "Take me to the garden!" She loved that she now gets to boss him around.**

**He frowned at her and turned to lead the way. **

"**Wait! Carry me to the garden, on your back." She lifted her arms and waited.**

**He walked back and crouched down so she could get on. "...giving piggy back rides when I could be on a mission why I ought to drop her down on her stinkin' ass..." He grumbled while walking.**

"**Tell me all the wonderful things about me." She ordered. No, she wasn't being snotty, she was just enjoying the moment of power.**

"**There's nothing wonderful about you!" He hissed.**

**She wagged her finger at him and **_**tched. **_**"No, no my good man. That's not nice."**

"**We're at the damn garden. Now get off me." He stood up straight making her fall to the ground.**

"**Ow!" She muttered. "Now help me up! I think you made me bruise my butt-bone."**

**He helped her up and she stretched as to test if there would be pain. A huge aching sore flamed up her back. "Yep, looks like I bruised it." **

"**You are so clumsy." He muttered. She ignored that and lifted her shirt a little. "What are you doing lady?" He stepped back in horror. She pulled down her pants just a little in the back to show a huge bruise beginning to form.**

"**Look what you did to me!" She cried.**

"**Keep it down! I don't want the entire planet to know you're here!" He put a hand out and covered her mouth. He looked around to see if anyone heard.**

"**You bruised me." Her bottom lip jutted out and her eyebrows pulled down.**

"**I'm sorry." He hissed. "Now are you going to walk or what?"**

"**Yes, I am." She pushed by him and limped just a little. She walked around the garden smelling all the flowers. Raiden followed his arms crossed and sneered at everything.**

"**Oh," She stopped suddenly and lightly touched a red flower. "Roses. These are my favorite." She bent down, ignoring the ache of her bone, and smelled the flower.**

"**So what? It's just a stupid flower." Raiden eyed the roses and gave a disgusted sneer.**

"**I had a whole garden of these on my home planet. When my grandmother died, father said she would live on in her favorite flower. The rose. My grandmother was from a different planet; she had been captured and taken to Planet Daichi when she was just an infant. She was from Planet Rose. A beautiful white planet covered in nothing but roses, each of them a different color. Grandmother said it was a beautiful place and she missed it." Demetria smiled as she reminisced. "We buried my grandmother underneath her rose garden. After that, many beautiful red roses grew."**

**She looked up to see Raiden actually listening. He had picked a rose and was twirling it in his fingers. **

"**It smells good. However, it has all these thorns all over it. And the broken part of the stem is leaking nasty, green sticky stuff." He gave a disgusted look at it and threw it off into the bushes.**

"**Grandmother always shed a tear when a rose was picked or when it died." Demetria looked sadly toward where he'd thrown the rose.**

"**Who cares. Let's get moving. It's almost dark out." He looked up at the sky.**

"**Okay," she smelled the roses one last time and continued further into the garden.**

"**Hey! Wait! Shouldn't we get back to the castle? The king is going to wonder where you are." Raiden caught her arm and looked at the castle.**

"**He never worries over me. He's always off making plans to decorate the castle and stuff." She pried his finger off her arm and continued. He followed silently behind her.**

_**Chapter ends...**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Me: Yay! Whatta great chapter!**_

_**Bardock: ...I'm still not in it.**_

_**Kouga: Bleh...**_

_**Me: You're both poor sports.**_

_**Kouga: AND YOU'RE A STORY STOPPER!**_

_**Me & Bardock: O.O'**_

_**Me: We'll just leave it at that...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Me: I'm back!_**

**_Bardock: Took ya long enough!_**

**_Me: My bad. I was just being lazy. I promise to update at least once a week. _**

**_Kouga: People don't even read the story..._**

**_Me: They don't review. But oh well, I like it so I'm going to keep going.  
_**

**_Bardock: Yeah, and where would you be if she didn't continue?_**

**_Kouga: In MY story._**

**_Bardock: People don't review with that one._**

**_Kouga: SHUT UP!_**

**_Me: Disclaimer please...*sigh*_**

**_Kouga: Renae725 doesn't own Dragonball/Z/GT or Inuyasha._**

**_Me: We keep changing it...Do yer stuff Bardock!_**

**_Bardock: Onward with the story!_**

**_Me: Onward indeed._**

**_chapter begins..._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Last Time on...Dragon. Ball. Z!...Lol, Demetria had gotten a new body guard, and what happens when she decided to take a walk in the garden? Find out now on...Dragon. Ball. Z!...hahha, I love saying that.  
_**

"**What a nice night. I feel like camping." She said to herself. She sat down and leaned against a tree to look up at the stars. "Do you have anything planned for tonight or early tomorrow?" She looked down at Raiden who was looking at the stars as well.**

**He looked down and arched an eyebrow." No, why?"**

"**Let's camp out then!" She cheered. **

"**Camp out? Why when you have a perfectly good bed in the castle?"**

"**It'll be fun. Come on, don't be a poor sport." She stood up and glanced around for a better place to lie. She walked into a little row of tall trees and spotted a place. She hurried over to it and examined. Between two trees were a number of huge bushes that sailed over her head. She grabbed her pocketknife she kept in her shoe and started cutting. Finally, she managed to make a clearing that lead back into the bushes. She cut more until she had made a tunnel that led about twenty feet back. She then started cutting around in a circle until she made a little clearing. She cut of some of the roof of the clearing to let some of the moonlight shine through.**

**She examined the whole space and smiled to herself. The clearing was about fifteen feet wide and five feet tall. **

"**Uh, lady, what are you doing? And where are you?" Raiden called at the beginning of the tunnel. **

"**Crawl in and join me bodyguard!" she called. She heard him grunt as he made his way to her. When he came into the clearing, he gazed, mystified at the little fort she had made.**

"**Wow." Was all he could say.**

"**Yes, now we need to make sure no one sees the entrance." She crawled passed him until she was by the two trees. She cut some of the bushes and made a cover for the entrance. She pulled it closed as she crawled back in. **

"**All done." She cheered as she entered the clearing.**

"**With what?" He looked down at her and examined her knife.**

"**With my fort. Now I can hide out here when I'm bored."**

"**You act so immature,"**

"_**You**_** try being taken hostage by an alien looking Saiyan thingy when you're only sixteen and see how **_**you**_** feel!" She cried.**

**His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.**

"**What? Is there someone behind me?" She turned around and saw no one.**

"**You're only...sixteen?" He gasped.**

"**Yeah. How old are you?" She turned back around and looked at his eyes.**

**He snapped his mouth shut and gathered his thoughts. "Uh, um, I'm seventeen." He had to look away from her piercing gaze.**

"**Wow, only seventeen? I thought you'd be older."**

"**How old do I look?" **

"**About...maybe...twenty-seven." She nodded and inspected him.**

"**That's how old I thought you were. That's why I kept calling you lady."**

"**I thought it was because you didn't remember my name." She laughed.**

"**No, I remember it."**

**She smiled and narrowed her eyes. "Really then? Tell me what it is."**

"**Demetria." He nodded as he said it.**

"**Wow, you do remember it!" She smiled with joy. She crawled over and sat next to him. "So, tell me about yourself Raiden."**

"**What do you want to know?" He sat with his knees up and he rested his forearms on his knees.**

"**What's your mothers' name?"**

"**Her name was Rae." **

"**I like that name."**

"**Yeah,"**

"**What about your father?"**

"**I don't know. He died when I was just a baby and my mother never spoke of him."**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**Don't be."**

"**What about, that scar on your arm?" She traced the long scar that went from his should to his elbow.**

**He shivered as she touched him and slightly pulled away. "I got it when my mother was mad."**

"**She hit you?"**

"**Yeah. That was only because I was misbehaving. That's the Saiyan way of discipline. She had forgotten she had a knife in her hand when she smacked me. She apologized afterward."**

"**Oh, is she still alive?"**

"**No, she died about ten years ago. Her space pod broke in space and she suffocated."**

"**Oh! I'm so sorry!"**

"**Don't sweat it. I mean, she lived a long and good life. I guess it was...her time."**

"**No, no one should have to die like that. It was defiantly not her time."**

"**You're probably right. Nevertheless, what's done is done. We can't change the past."**

"**Yeah." Demetria remembered her mom. "My mom used to always tell me these crazy and silly stories to put me to sleep. She was so funny." She smiled and looked up at the stars. "Boy, do I miss her."**

**Raiden looked at Demetria from the corner of his eye. He had killed her mom brutally and then destroyed her planet. She doesn't even show any anger toward him.**

"**You know, I'm sorry for what us Saiyans have done to you." Raiden bit his lip and cursed himself for ruining a good moment.**

"**Thank you for apologizing. Nevertheless, it won't bring back my mom." She whispered. He could hear her voice tremble as she held back tears,**

"**I know. Moreover, I'm sorry for that. It's just the way Saiyans are. We are a warrior race hell-bent on fighting and destroying."**

"**I know. You are not a peaceful race. Nevertheless, the people of Daichi are. **_**We**_** are hell-bent on peace and kindness. None of us would think as to hurting another. We forgive easily but never forget."**

"**I've noticed."**

"**Yeah, I guess you're wondering why I'm so nice to you after you killed by mother and my entire race. Then blew up my planet."**

"**Yeah, uh, sorry about that."**

"**I've already forgiven you Raiden. No need for apology."**

"**I just wish I could make it up to you." He slammed his fist onto the ground and gritted his teeth. **

"**Raiden, you've given me protection against others who wish to hurt me. That's all I could ask for."**

"**No, there should be some other way I could make it up to you." He couldn't understand this anger he had. He wanted to hurt all the people who had hurt Demetria. He wanted to make all her fears and sorrows disappear.**

"**A friend? You have given me friendship and kindness, like nothing I have received from anyone on this planet. Not even my own husband talks to me with such kindness and understanding. And it's annoying when he calls me **_**little lovely peach.**_**" She grimaced.**

"**Yeah. That annoyed me when he called you that. I just wanted to strangle him!" He was surprised at the jealous that flared inside him and his words.**

**She smiled. "Jealous much?"**

"**No!" He tried to tell the truth, and thought that was it. However, jealousy overpowered his words and his actions.**

**She examined him and her smile grew wider. "Well, you are quite good-looking. Even beautiful. Moreover, I love your long hair! In addition, how warm your skin is. And your eyes! Such a deep shade of blue I'd never thought existed!" She grinned and giggled.**

"**I thought my eyes were black." He murmured.**

"**Nope! Their really, **_**really**_** dark blue."**

"**Heh,"**

"**Look at me." She grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes. "Yep, dark blue alright."**

**They both sat still and gazed at each other. The sweetness of his breath mesmerized her and the fearless way she looked someone in the eyes just stunned him completely.**

**Their faces inched closer to each other. Their hearts beating rapidly, making their breathe speed up.**

"**I'm a married woman." She whispered.**

"**You're just a girl." Their lips met and suddenly it was like Heaven and Hell collided around them. Her fingers twisted in his hair as his arms wrapped around her. Their tongues twisted as their lips hungered for more. They were so close they were barley considered two.**

**She fell over on her back and they rolled to the center of the clearing. She could hear clothes tearing and armor being shredded apart. At that moment, all she could see was his dark blue eyes. She drowned in them.**

**They made love right there in the clearing deep inside the bushes.**

**_Chapter Ends..._**

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

**_M__e: Yay! I love making...wait, that doesn't sound right...o.o'_**

**_Bardock: What doesn't?_**

**_Me: I was about to say...I love making love! But I meant for it to mean, I love having people fall in love! So, let's just say I enjoy making relationships..._**

**_Kouga: Lame._**

**_Me: You're a poor sport..._**

**_Kouga: AND YOU'RE A HIATUS...ER!_**

**_Bardock: Get over it already!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Me: Yay!At least I know someone reads my story! Yippee._**

**_Bardock: Yay. Where am I?_**

**_Me: I'm going to kill you if you don't shut it!_**

**_Kouga: Rawr._**

**_Me: Shut up. You haven't been any nicer either._**

**_Kouga: Yeah, because I'm not in this story._**

**_Me: You have another ENTIRE story about you! Move on with your life!_**

**_Bardock: Rawr._**

**_Me: -.-...Disclaimer please?_**

**_Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Dragonball/Z/GT, Inuyasha or anything related._**

**_Me: changing it up all da time!_**

**_Bardock: Onward with the story!_**

**_Me: Onward indeed._**

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

**_Chapter beings...  
_**

******Demetria was sleeping in her bedroom when King Vegeta came in her room.**

"**Little Lovely Peach, wake up. Time to have lunch with our guests!" He hummed and walked out.**

"**Ugh, why me?" She sat up and the room spun. She fell back onto her pillow and choked back vomit. Or, she tried to.**

**She ran to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth and...Well...puked.**

**She brushed her teeth and dressed quickly. She had to hold onto the wall while walking down stairs.**

"**Ah, here she is. My lovely Demetria." King Vegeta stopped talking with his guests and offered his hand to Demetria.**

**She looked up and caught sight of Raiden standing in the back. His eyes were fixed on the King's hand. **

**Demetria had no choice but to take it. She placed her hand into his and tried to ignore the disgust she had.**

**She tried to think of something else rather then what she was touching. Her thoughts eventually lead her to Raiden. **

**She hadn't spoken to him since that night. The next day she had woken up in her bedroom all alone and confused.**

"**- plan on having a child." King Vegeta's words ripped Demetria from her thoughts. **

**King Vegeta looked at her and smiled. "Yes, she told me she wanted a boy, right Little Lovely Peach?" He squeezed her hand tighter than usual. He looked at her and she knew what he meant. He wanted her to lie.**

"**Yes." She managed to say before the silence went any further.**

"**Demetria, why don't you go to the garden? I have to discuss something in private with our guests." King Vegeta tried to hide the order in his tone.**

"**Yeah. Of course." **

"**Raiden, take her to the garden." **

"**Yes, my King."**

**Raiden and Demetria walked in silence to the garden. Neither said anything, though they both had a lot to say.**

**Raiden stopped when he came to the entrance, however Demetria continued until she reached the patch of roses.**

**Then, she suddenly sank down to her knees and sobbed. Raiden walked up behind her, confused as to why she was crying.**

"**Why are you-?"**

"**I hate him." She said the words fast between her tears.**

"**Why do you hate him? He's your husband."**

"**Do you think I like being married to that...**_**thing**_**? I was forced here against my will and now I have to have his child? I just wish you had killed me along with my people." She slammed her fists onto the ground and surprised herself with such hatred and anger she never knew existed.**

"**No," Raiden almost yelled. "You can't say that. Why- why would you even think like that? I can't believe you just said that!" **

"**But it's true."**

"**No!" He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him. "Do not think like that! I forbid you to! Demetria, how could you say that you wished you'd die with your people?"**

"**With my voice and lips."**

"**No! Don't humor me. If I would have killed you..." His voice and thoughts trailed off as he didn't know what to say.**

"**What? Say it, if you would have killed me...what?"**

**He stared helplessly into her eyes and tried to think of the word that he needed to express himself.**

"**What, Raiden? Just say it! I bet you wish you would have killed me. I knew it. You never loved me." **

"**That's it!" He smiled with joy now that he had found the word he was looking for.**

**Demetria's eyes filled with tears as she misunderstood.**

"**How could you say that? You're just like the rest of them!" She tried to push him away but he gripped her tighter.**

"**I love you. That's what I feel. If I would have killed you I wouldn't be able to love you today, or ever for that matter." He took her face in his hands and kissed her lips with such passion it knocked the air out of both of them.**

**After a few minutes of kissing, Demetria had to break the kiss for air.**

"**Oxygen!" She cried as they broke apart. She gasped for air while he caught his breath.**

"**See...I...love...you...I...don't...hate...you..." He smiled and kissed her once more before breaking away again.**

"**Why didn't you just...say that...before?"**

"**Because I didn't...know the word...to express...what I...feel."**

**They sat in silence for a few minutes before the K.V word was spoke again.(_A/N That's King Vegeta just so you know...oh no! I said it!Ahh!)  
_**

"**We can't do this you know. We can never be together without King Vegeta knowing." Demetria spoke the words silently but loud enough for him to hear.**

"**I know."**

"**And now that bastard wants me to have his baby? What a lunatic!"**

"**There's no way you can get out of it."**

**She laughed a short Ha laugh. "There's no way to tell him I want you instead of him."**

"**Tell me about it,"**

"**I just don't understand this world we live in."**

**They sat in silence again; Demetria was trying to come up with a plan to be with the one she loved.**

"**We'll never know what he might say if I tell him the truth," She said.**

"**I know,"**

"**Unless I just say it."**

**He looked up at her with a confused expression. "What are we talking about again?"**

"**Raiden, what if we just tell him? I can just say that I want to separate from him and be with you. I mean, what will he do besides say yes or no?"**

"**Kill me. Or kill you. Or both of us." He shrugged and placed his chin on his palm.**

"**You have a point." She sank back, defeated. "We will never know if we don't try."  
He looked at her with a half a smile. "I love you and all but, I don't want to die."**

"**I love you too. But how can we love each other with King Vegeta in the way?"**

**He gave a crooked smile and said, "In secret. The Secret Garden of Love." He said the last sentence with an English accent.**

"**That was so funny I forgot to laugh. On a serious note, when are we going to tell King Vegeta?"**

"**I was being serious! Whenever we want, we can come out here and get it on! That's why it's called Secret Garden of Love."**

"**It's not going to be a secret if you keep talking so loud."**

"**Sorry,"**

"**So, when are we going to tell him?"**

"**What you mean is, when are **_**you**_** going to tell him?"**

"**No, I mean when **_**we**_** are going to tell him."**

"**Listen I love you but I'm sure as hell **_**not**_** going to be in the same room or any room **_**near**_** him when you tell him. I don't want to die."**

"_**You wouldn't die for our love?" **_**She gave a puppy-dog-face that made his heart instantly melt.**

"**When you say it like **_**that**_** and with **_**that**_** face..." he trailed off. "It's hard to say no."**

"**Perfect! Lets go!"**

"**Wait wait wait! You want to go tell him now?"**

"**Of course." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up with her. "When is there any better time then to tell him now?"**

"**Maybe uh," He had to run to keep from falling on his face as she dragged him out. "Tomorrow would be good. Or how about never? Or, how about you're ripping my hand off!"**

"**Then run faster!" she ran out of the garden with him in tow. They reached the main hallway and skidded to a stop when splatters of red were everywhere.**

**_Chapter ends..._**

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Bardock: Where am I?_**

**_Me: Still a gleam in your father's eye..._**

**_Bardock: And where's my father?_**

**_Me: You never stop do you?_**

**_Kouga: He's just a poor sport._**

**_Bardock: YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!_**

**_Me: Kouga, I'm the only one allowed to say that._**

**_Kouga: Fine._**

**_Bardock:...*grumbling*...Why I outta...  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Me: Renaeti! To the rescue!_**

**_Bardock & Kouga: O.o'..._**

**_Bardock: Whaa..._**

**_Me: Oh, you wouldn't understand._**

**_Kouga: I understand._**

**_Me: Well, explain to Bardock._**

**_Kouga: *devilish smile* Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related._**

**_Me: *sigh*...*shakes head*...so immature._**

**_Bardock: *Shrugs* Onward with the story!_**

**_Me: Onward indeed._**

**_XXXXXXX_**

**_Chapter Begins...  
_**

"**What happened?" Demetria looked at the red stains that covered the walls and floor and had to plug her nose at the horrible smell.**

"**King Vegeta!" Raiden yelled. He let go of her hand and raced over to the kings' lifeless body on the ground. He shook the kings' body as he tried to wake him up.**

"**Oh god!" Demetria realized the scene in front of her. King Vegeta along with his five guests was all lying on the ground in puddles of blood. Two guests were piled on top of each other with their eyes open and fingers pointed.  
Another was spewed across the staircase while the other two hung from the balcony. One body swayed and fell off. It landed with a thump on the marble floor below.**

**Soldiers came running to find the horrific scene. Doctors were called along with more soldiers.**

"**Wake up King Vegeta!" Demetria heard Raidens' voice yelling over all the noise.**

**All subjects were loyal to their king. Even if they slept with their wives, all subjects were loyal.**

**It was pure instinct that told Raiden to run over and help his king. He was taught to always be loyal, kind and devoted to his king.**

**It almost broke his heart to see his king lying on the ground with blood surrounding him.**

**Something loud and bright sounded off in the corner. Then yelling and another huge explosion. **

**Demetria was frozen in place as she looked at the scene. Blood was everywhere. She leaned against the wall, only to jump back as the coldness of it surprised her. She looked down at her shoulder and realized she had leaned on a wall covered in blood.**

**Blood now stained her arm.**

**Demetria heard a loud, high-pitched scream. She couldn't make out who or what it was. **

**Soon afterwards, she fainted.**

**Demetria woke up a few hours later and found Raiden leaning over her.**

"**Demetria! You're awake!" He kissed her and smiled.**

"**Raiden? What happened?"**

"**You fainted."**

"**Oh," She tried to remember but she could not. Her eyes caught her red chair and she suddenly remembers. "What happened to King Vegeta?"**

"**He was...King Vegeta was murdered. It seems his guests were assassins sent from another planet to kill him. The King managed to kill four of them before dying himself. When our soldiers approached one, he blasted him. They killed the assassin before he could hurt anyone else."**

"**Oh," **

"**And you have some sort of illness. It's a side-effect from the planets gravity."**

"**Oh..." She now knew why she had thrown up. She'd thought she was...**

**She could feel herself slipping again. Gary dots clouded her vision and she fainted again.**

**The last words she heard were, "Demetria? Oh god, she's fainting again!"**

**A few weeks passed by. King Vegeta's remains were cremated and put into a jar next to the other Kings. A distant relative of the King decided to be taking over and rule Planet Vegeta. Most of the males born into royalty on Planet Vegeta are named Vegeta so it was like having the same king.**

**After King Vegeta was killed, Demetria was in a state of panic. The next person to be king already had a wife, so what were they going to do with her? Ship her off to someone else? Let her be with Raiden? Alternatively, dispose of her?**

**She was sitting in her bedroom trying to calm herself down when she heard a knock at her door.**

**She stopped in mid-step while pacing and swallowed. She was scared of answering, in case someone was coming to dispose of her.**

**They knocked again.**

"**Demetria? It's Raiden, open the door." A voice said. She almost fainted with relief. **

**She unlocked her door and in stepped the longhaired, blue-eyed Raiden.**

"**You scared me for a moment." She closed the door behind him and turned to face him. He was looking out her window with a frown on his face.**

"**Why?" He asked absent-mindedly. He was still looking out the window.**

"**Because I don't know if it's someone trying to kill me or you."**

**He dropped the curtain to turn and smile at her. "Nobody is going to kill you Demetria."**

"**How do you know? Now that my husbands' dead there is no need for me"**

**He walked up to her and crossed his arms. He looked down at her with a grin on his face. "No one is going to hurt you."**

"**You say that but you don't know." She leaned onto him and tried not to cry.**

"**Demetria, how many times do I have to say this before you break down and start crying and saying 'They're going to kill me!'?"**

**She swung her head up to look at him with confused and half-furious eyes. "What do you mean?"**

**He smiled, stepped back and said, "I know for a fact you're not going to die. You wanna know how? Because the King said so!"**

**Her eyes widened and she grinned. "The new King Vegeta?"**

"**Yep, he said that he has no interest in killing you. So I asked if I could have you and he said sure!"**

**Demetria was so happy she leaped into Raidens' arms and knocked him down.**

"**I'm so happy! I finally get to be with you!"**

"**Yeah, I know and...Could you please get your elbow out of my stomach?" He had a pained look on his face but he was still smiling.**

"**Anything for you Raiden! I love you so much I'm going to burst!" She leaped up and danced around him while he got to his feet and watched her.**

"**Wait," she stopped dancing and turned to him. "I don't even know where you live."**

"**I live just north of this castle in a building with some elites."**

"**What are...elites?"**

**Raiden arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "You don't know what elites are?"**

"**Raiden, I've never been outside the castle gates. Before you showed up all I did was stay in my bedroom or just wander around. I never spent anytime with King Vegeta."**

"**Wow, kings own wife doesn't know about elites. Amazing."**

"**Are you just going to stand there or are you going to tell me what the hell you're talking about?"**

"**Okay. Um, elites are High Class Saiyan warriors that are stronger than other Saiyans. Most High Class Saiyans are part of the royal bloodline but some are not. The others that aren't family royalty are just very, very strong. Most elites are assigned to the strong planet to take over. Then there are the Middle Class Saiyans. They are strong, but not like the elites. They are assigned to the hard but manageable jobs. Then, there are the Low Class Saiyans. They are the weaklings of the Saiyan race. Some are born with a power level of two hundred or below. So, the scum of our race if you will. The elites that live in the building I do are some of my comrades or just people I trained with as a child." He finished and thought about what he said, making sure he got it all right.**

**She took it all in and thought about it too. She was immediately sickened by it. "How can people judge others by their Class? Do Saiyans even have hearts? If you're strong your great, if you're strong, but not as strong as the elites, your considered ordinary. In addition, if you're weak you're **_**scum?**_**"**

**How can people be so heartless as to call their brothers and sisters scum?**

"**Raiden, what Class are you?"**

"**I'm elite. Born from a Middle Class Saiyan mother and a High Class Saiyan father. My mother was weak but my father was strong. I guess you can say, men of my family like their spouses weak."**

"**Yeah, I'm pretty weak. An insect could probably kill me. And I'm so big-hearted I wouldn't be able to bring myself to shoo it away."**

"**But you see, that's what makes you strong." He wrapped him arms around her and pulled her to him. "Your big heart makes you strong."**

"**Thanks for that."**

"**You are very welcome."**

**_Chapter ends..._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Me: MUAHHAHAHAHAHAH! I dropped bomb. An atomic one._**

**_Bardock: I though she was expecting._**

**_Kouga: Me too._**

**_Me: O.O...Are you guys actually liking my story?_**

**_Bardock: NO! I was just asking..._**

**_Kouga: Yeah! Just a question, GOSH!_**

**_Me: *rolls eyes*...whaaaatever.  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Me: Oh Baaaaardooooooooooock..._**

**_Bardock: Yes?_**

**_Me: I love you. *taps on nose*_**

**_Bardock: O.o'...Hehe..._**

**_Me: Hahahahahhahahahah! Jkjk, I just wanted to say that. I hope this chapter makes you happy._**

**_Kouga: I need to join this conversation!_**

**_Me: Well, what do you want to talk about Kouga?_**

**_Kouga: Let's talk about my story._**

**_Me: Eh...later._**

**_Kouga: Mean mean woman. Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, Dragonball Z or anything related._**

**_Me: Yes indeedy._**

**_Kouga & Bardock: O.O..._**

**_Bardock: YOU CAN'T CHANGE THINGS!_**

**_Me: I can change from you to Yamcha. I'm sure he would like to have YOUR job._**

**_Bardock: O.O'...ONWARD WITH THE STORY!_**

**_Me: *devilish smile*...Onward. Indeed. _**

**_Kouga: *far in the background*..Oh how the tables have turned..._**

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Chapter begins..._**

**One year had passed since King Vegeta's death. Demetria was living with Raiden in a small home next to a large Wood area. **

**Demetria was sitting in her kitchen thinking about her first days here on Planet Vegeta when something sparked her curiosity.**

"**Raiden?" She asked as she poked her head inside the bedroom where he was lying.**

"**What?" His voice was muffled as his face was pressed into the pillow.**

"**I've always meant to ask you this, but I never did. Why was the old King Vegeta purple?"**

**He lay still for a few moments before motioning her to sit beside him. She crawled onto her side of the bed and placed her chin on her knees.**

"**The old King Vegeta was a half-bred. His mother was from another planet. She was the purple one. His father looked like us Saiyans. He looked normal. For some odd, sickening reason, he chose a purple alien to mate with."**

**Demetria grimaced. "That's kind of...gross."**

"**I think I'm going to puke if another image of them mating comes to mind..."**

"**You're going to make me puke!"**

"**Oh god! I call dibs on the bathroom!" He leaped up at the same time as she did and they struggled to get through the bathroom door.**

**After that little...incident, they ate lunch and went about the normal routine. Raiden usually sleeps until lunch time, then they eat lunch, after that he goes out and trains, then they eat dinner. The whole time she usually watches him and makes comments here and there. After a day of training and eating, they go to bed with happiness radiating off them. When in bed, he usually holds her or they make love. Either way they both don't fall asleep until five in the morning anyway.**

**And that was their life together. They spent it how they want to while away from the judging eyes of the other Saiyans.**

**It wasn't until two years of togetherness that they would get a surprise of a lifetime.**

**Demetria woke up after a night of restless sleep. She was sweaty and still tired. For the last two months, she had been throwing up all morning and having intense motion sickness when standing or even moving.**

**She sat up slowly and looked around. Raiden was outside training. She slowly walked to the bathroom when nausea hit. She leaned over the toilet and heaved.**

**Raiden smelled the foul stench coming from the bathroom window and frowned. She had been sick non-stop the past two months. He had kept her in bed, but always caught her trying to clean something in the house.**

**He had taken her to his close friend who was a doctor and they did some tests on her. He still was waiting to hear from them**

"**Raiden!" A voice called. He turned around to see his friend walking up to him.**

"**Hey Bardose." Raiden greeted. His friend had big, spiky hair (Imagine Goku and Bardocks'.) and black eyes. He had on armor similar to Raidens.**

"**So, what have you been up to friend?" Bardose smiled. He was the only Saiyan that accepted Demetria.**

"**Well, just training. Demetria is still sick."**

"**Well, I would like to congratulate you."**

"**Um, why?"**

"**The doctor told me to come out here and give you a message about your girlfriend."**

"**What is it?"**

**Bardose put his arm around Raidens shoulders and walked with him. "You're going to be a father Raiden."**

**Raiden froze in place. He tried to make sense of what Bardose just said. "Father...like...a child? I'm going to have my own?"**

"**Yep! Doctor told me that Demetria is about two or three months pregnant. You're going to be a father!"**

"**That's great!" Raiden smiled.**

"**Yeah. I hope it's a boy so our kids can play together. My wife is about three months along."**

"**Anything I get will make me happy. Boy or girl, I'm just happy to be a father."**

"**Yeah. Well, I have to go. The Doc needs my help back at the castle. I guess the Kings' wife is also pregnant."**

"**It's like a baby fest!"**

"**Tell me about it. Tell Demetria I said congrats! Well, bye!" Bardose ran off. Raiden smiled and went inside to tell her the news.**

"**Demetria! Where are you?" He called as he stepped inside.**

"**In the bathroom." She moaned. He walked up to the door and leaned against it. She was sitting on the floor against the wall with a towel in her hands.**

"**Still throwing up I see."**

"**Yeah. I don't know why. I'm just so sick."**

"**Well, Bardose came over this morning and told me to tell you congrats."**

"**Why would he say that?"**

"**Because, the doctor told him to tell us that you, my friend, are pregnant."**

**Demetria snapped her head up to look at him with wide eyes.**

"**What?"**

"**You're pregnant Demetria."**

"**Oh my gosh!" She leaped to her feet and looked in the mirror. She smiled and squealed with joy. "I can't believe it! I'm going to have a baby! I'm so excited!"**

"**Yeah. You're about three months along."**

"**Alright!" She jumped up and down before becoming nauseated again.**

"**I don't think you should do that." He grimaced and turned away as she heaved over the toilet again.**

"**Ugh," She responded.**

**Six months passed. Bardoses' wife had a son that they named Bardock. He looked much like his father. Almost identical.**

**A week after Bardock's birth, Demetria had her baby. Then a huge problem befell her and Raiden, including Bardose and his wife.**

**Four weeks have passed and they were all crowded in Demetria's room.**

**Raiden was sitting by Demetria's bed with his thinking face on. Bardose and his wife were also there with their baby. **

**They were all trying to come up with a name for Demetria and Raiden's baby girl.**

"**I'm thinking...maybe...um..." Raiden scratched his head and thought harder.**

"**Don't hurt yourself Raiden." Bardose joked.**

"**I'm trying not to." Raiden looked down at his new daughter and tried to see what would fit her.**

"**Why don't we name her after your mother?" Demetria suggested. She cooed the name "Rae" to her daughter. The little child made a face.**

"**I don't think she likes it." Raiden smiled and laughed.**

"**I got it! Name her after me!" Bardose clapped his hands together and jumped up with his fist in the air.**

"**No!" Demetria, Raiden and Bardoses wife yelled simultaneously. **

"**Aw, come on. Baby Bardose. You can change it to Bardosa!"**

"**I am not naming my baby Bardosa!" Demetria yelled.**

"**Fine, you don't have to yell lady."**

**Silence ensued and everyone became lost in thought. **

"**Why don't you name her Demetria? It's a name we all know." Bardoses wife suggested.**

"**No, she needs her own unique name that no one on this planet has." Demetria shook her head again as she cooed "Demetria" to her daughter. Again, the baby made a face. **

"**Well, what do you suggest it start with?" Bardoses wife had a name in mind, but she wasn't sure they would like it.**

"**Um, maybe a D or an R. Or, a B. Maybe even a T! Or, um..."**

"**Why don't we just call her Drbt?" Raiden gave up and sank back into his chair.**

"**Well, I have a name suggestion." Bardoses wife looked down at her baby and smiled. "If I would have had a girl, I would have named her Taylor. See, one day when I was on a mission, I came across a girl named Taylor. Her planet was blown up afterwards, along with her, but I've always liked that name." She looked up at her husband and smiled. "Unfortunately, but fortunately, I had a boy and Bardose insisted we name him Bardock."**

"**That's a perfect name." Demetria smiled and looked down at her baby. She cooed the name "Taylor" and the baby blinked and said nothing. Then, she smiled and giggled. **

"**She likes it!" Raiden smiled. "Taylor, that's your name. Baby Taylor."**

**Taylor smiled and giggled again.**

"**Man, I wish you would have had a boy. Then our kids could play together." Bardose complained.**

"**Well, they still can play together. I mean, I don't see why not." His wife said. She got up and showed Bardock the baby Taylor. **

**Baby Bardock giggled and smiled. Baby Taylor, still a new born, smiled just a bit.**

"**Look, they are friends already!" Demetria exclaimed. **

**A few months passed. Demetria and Raiden were asleep when Taylor started crying from her crib.**

**Demetria, being so worn out, didn't wake up. Raiden, who was always so alert, woke immediately. **

**He tried shaking Demetria to wake her, but she kept on snoring.**

"**Jeez, fine, I'll take care of that baby." He muttered and climbed out of bed. He walked to Baby Taylor's room and looked into her crib.**

**The baby was...well, for an elite Saiyan, a shameful thing. She was unfortunately, a half-breed. Taylor was half Saiyan and half Daichian. No Saiyan, no matter what Class you are, would be happy about a half-breed child. Most Saiyans killed the child after find out the power level was low.**

**Bardoses son Bardock had a power level of nine hundred. Therefore, he was a Middle Class Saiyan. Taylor, on the other hand, had a power level of only one hundred. Therefore, that made her a Low Class Saiyan. The worst part was, she didn't even have a tail.**

**Taylor had brown hair and bright blue eyes. Every Saiyan is supposed to have black hair and either black eyes, which were most common, or dark blue eyes, like Raiden himself.**

**Taylor wasn't a normal Saiyan baby as well. Low-tempered, happy and always peaceful was how to describe her. A normal Saiyan child would be high-tempered, somewhat happy, a horrible child, and always destructive. No other race would be able to care for a Saiyan child unless it was another Saiyan.**

**Raiden looked down into the crib and tried to figure out what was wrong with the child.**

**Somewhat disgusted, he picked up the baby and held her at arms length, studying her. She looked back at him with tears in her eyes and sniffed. Then a smile formed on her face and she giggled.**

"**Ugh," His lip twisted with disgust. He sniffed and froze. "Oh, that smells horrible child!" He almost dropped the baby as he tried to cover his nose.**

**Baby Taylor giggled and grabbed his hair.**

**He was tempted to drop her but he did not. He began to call for Demetria, and then he stopped. She had been so worn out these last few weeks she barley had time to do anything else.**

**Of course, only Saiyan women could care for a Saiyan child properly. Even if Taylor was a half-breed, she was still Saiyan no less.**

**He kept one hand over his nose as he changed the child and placed her back in her crib.**

**She smiled at him and giggled again. He couldn't help but smile back. Sure, she was a disgrace to the Saiyan race, any half-breed would be, but she was his daughter and he still loved her. **

**The thought of how much she will be rejected and teased by other Saiyans angered him. He didn't want anyone hurting her in any way.**

**He watched her until she fell asleep then walked back to his room. He lied down and fell asleep instantly.**

**_Chapter ends..._**

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Bardock:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_**

**_Me: YAY! *Dances around with Bardock*_**

**_Kouga: Feh..._**

**_Me: Come on Kouga! the sooner this story is done the sooner your story starts again!_**

**_Kouga: ! *Does the happy dance*_**

**_Me: Faaan-tastic.  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Me: It's a sad day here at Kame House._**

**_Bardock: Where?_**

**_Me: Oh...never mind._**

**_Kouga:Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related._**

**_Me: Yep..._**

**_Bardock: Onward with the story._**

**_Me: Onward Indeed..._**

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter begins...Though I wish it won't...**_

**A few months passed and Demetria was walking down a hallway with Taylor in her arms. She had just been done visiting Bardose and his wife. Raiden was supposed to meet her outside, so that is where she was headed.**

**Taylor squirmed in her arms and said, "Ahh!" She patted Demetria's elbow and pointed to the ground, which meant she wanted down.**

"**No Taylor, wait until we get home." Demetria sighed and continued walking.**

"**Ahh!" Taylor cried again. "Down!"**

**Demetria stopped in mid-step and looked down at her baby. She had just said her first word!**

"**Oh Taylor! Your first word! I can't wait to tell your father!"**

"**Ahh! Down!" She frowned and continued pointing to the ground.**

"**We have to wait until we get home Taylor." Demetria hurried down the hall.**

"**Down!" Taylor squirmed and tried pushing away from Demetria.**

"**Taylor, what did I tell you? You can't get down until we get home." Demetria stopped and looked at Taylor.**

**Suddenly, a deep voice laughed behind her.**

**Demetria spun around to come face to face with two Saiyans. She knew them. They were the Elite Saiyans that hated her.**

"**I don't think you're ever gonna get home." The first Saiyan said. Demetria backed up into the wall. Taylor squirmed again and shouted, "Down!" **

"**Yeah, put the kid down. We'll deal with it later." The other Saiyan grinned.**

**Demetria slid down until she was on the ground. Taylor managed to break free of Demetria's hold on her and got to the floor. She crawled a few feet behind the two Saiyans before standing up. She wobbled but managed to keep standing. Se took a step forward and fell down. She got up again and continued walking shakily until she made it to a closet at the end of the hall. **

**She was tall enough to reach the handle so she tried to turn it. When it would turn she frowned. **

**Then she saw a red button next to the door. She always saw her father and mother press those buttons and the door would open. She stood on her toes and reached up until she pressed the button. (Yes, she is a very smart one year old. Her mother taught her well.)**

**The door opened to reveal a small storage space that contained old Saiyan armor. She wobbled into the closet and sat down behind a bucket. **

**Demetria was glad inside that Taylor had managed to get away. The Saiyans walked forward and Demetria started shaking. She swallowed back a scream and tried to push herself further into the wall.**

**The first Saiyan kneeled down and placed his hand on the side of her head.**

**He smiled and slammed her head down on the ground, making her scream bloody murder.**

**Taylor, from inside the now closed closet, covered her ears and let out a small cry.**

**Raiden was just arriving outside when he heard a scream. He frowned for a second and wondered who was screaming. Then something in the back of his mind told him it was Demetria. He ran inside and searched for her.**

**The Saiyan laughed and stood up after he had slammed her head. The second Saiyan grinned and pointed a finger at her. She looked wearily at him and choked on blood. **

"**Bye," He muttered and shot an energy beam into her head. Demetria's eyes turned all white and blood came out of her mouth. Soon, a puddle of blood formed around her.**

**Taylor was now crying full force. She had heard everything, because of her Saiyan hearing. She was very afraid.**

**Raiden had sensed the energy beam and his scouter was showing a low power level suddenly drop to zero.**

**He rounded a corner and froze. Demetria was alone at the end of the hallway. She was lying on the ground in a pool of blood.**

**Raiden ran over to her and picked her up. He tried shaking her and calling her name, but she wouldn't wake up.**

**He held her for a few more moments, shedding a few tears, when he suddenly thought of something.**

_**Where is Taylor?**_

**He placed Demetria's body gently on the ground and called for Bardose and his wife. Once they got there, he explained what he needed to do.**

"**Please, just take her and bury her in the garden. I need to find Taylor. I promise I will clean it up later." He was in a hurry.**

"**Of course, you just find her and go home. We'll take care of everything." Bardoses wife said.**

"**Thanks," Raiden turned around and took off running. He turned of his scouter and searched for Taylor power level. The lowest one was a few feet ahead of him. **

**But he didn't understand, this power level was four hundred. In addition, in a closet? **

**He opened the door and found Taylor sobbing in a corner. She was covering her ears. **

**Raiden picked her up and calmed her. She frowned and said, "Momma?" **

**Raiden grinned. She had said her first word(Second, but he didn't know.), however, her , "Momma" wasn't there to see it.**

**He carried her to their house and went into her room. She had fallen asleep and was gripping his armor very tightly. She was sucking her thumb and snoring lightly.**

**He sat down on the floor and held her. He looked down at her and smiled.**

**She suddenly flinched in her sleep and frowned. "Momma," She murmured. **

**Raiden frowned and held back tears. She was having a nightmare about her mother. Just great.**

**He smiled a little and smoother her hair. "Don't worry Taylor. Father is here and I won't let anything hurt you." He cooed to her. "I will **_**never**_** let anything hurt you."**

**_Chapter ends..._**

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Me: That broke my heart._**

**_Bardock: Why did you write such a thing?_**

**_Me: My storyline...sadly...consists it. It was a necessity._**

**_Kouga: I hate you._**

**_Me: I hate me too..._**

**_Bardock: We will forever remember Demetria, for the life she lived in those short 6 chapters, were her best. _**

**_Me: I'm sorry Demetria..._**

**_Kouga:..._**

**_Bardock: comedy next chapter?_**

**_Me: Yes...hopefully.  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Me: Woo! I brought the comedy back in this one!_**

**_Bardock: Yay! I'm finally in it!_**

**_Kouga: Woo._**

**_Me: Aww, Kouga, you know you enjoy my story!_**

**_Kouga: Feh._**

**_Me: Disclaimer?_**

**_Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related._**

**_Me: Yes indeedy._**

**_Bardock: Onward with the story!_**

**_Me: Onward indeed._**

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

**_Chapter begins...  
_**

**Two years passed. Taylor was 3 years old. Raiden was visiting with Bardose and Bardock.**

**Taylor and Bardock sat on the ground together playing with an old scouter while Raiden and Bardose sat back and talked.**

"**Bardose, do you think that witnessing some of Demetria's death could have traumatized Taylor?" Raiden asked.**

"**Probably. But, my opinion, she looked happy and alright to me." Bardose said, drinking his water.**

"**Well, she does still pee her bed..." Raiden sighed. Suddenly, Bardose spit out his water, spitting it all over Taylor and Bardock.**

"**Ew!" the 3 year olds said at first. Then they both laughed and enjoyed the mist.**

"**She still pees the bed!" Bardose exclaimed.**

"**Shut up!" Raiden yelled and smacked him upside his head.**

"**Hey, I'm sorry dude! It's just that...well, she's 3 and she still...you know."**

"**She's very traumatized alright!" **

"**I understand and-" Bardose stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed Taylor and Bardock were nowhere to be seen. "We'll continue this conversation in a minute but in the meantime...where are our kids?"**

**They both looked around, then finally giving up and sighing as they got to their feet.**

"**Where do you think..." Raiden started. His question was answered when he heard a loud crash beyond the trees.**

"**I think I know..." Bardose sighed heavy.**

"**No shit Sherlock." Raiden started toward the noise. They both rounded the house when they saw what had caused the loud crash.**

**Bardock and Taylor stood motionless in front of a pile of debris on fire. A tiny smile formed on Bardock's face while Taylor just stood there confused.**

**They had blown up a public restroom.**

"**Mother of god." Bardose shook his head. Raiden quickly put out the fire and scoped up Taylor in his arms. Bardose grabbed Bardock and all four of them hightailed it out of there before anyone knew it was them.**

**When they were back in the safety of Bardoses home, they realized what the awful smell was.**

**Bardose looked inside Bardock's pants and realized...Bardock had crapped himself.**

"**Oh god! Bardock! That smells HORRIBLE!" Bardose rushed Bardock outside and stripped him down. He turned on the water facet and hosed Bardock down.**

**Raiden stood in the door way laughing, holding Taylor in his arms, when he smelled that same foul stench.**

**He looked down at Taylor. She was chewing on her knuckles and looking at the scene in front of them. **

"**Taylor..." Raiden said with uncertainty. She looked up at him. "Please tell me you didn't."**

**Taylor looked up at him with confusion and then smiled.**

**Then she made the foulest stench Raiden had ever smelled. She farted.**

**She smiled even wider and sighed.**

"**Oh no! Taylor!" Raiden almost dropped her as he covered his nose. "Bardose! Give me that hose!" **

**Raiden stripped Taylor down to her underwear and started hosing her off. Taylor laughed and ran away from the water.**

"**Taylor no! Get back here!" Raiden had to chase her around the yard with the hose.**

**Bardose was laughing his butt off until he realized Bardock was playing with his dirty underwear.**

"**Oh Bardock! Don't play with those! NO! DON'T PUT THEM IN YOUR MOUTH! BARDOCK!" Bardose had to try to catch Bardock who was running around.**

**And that was how they spent the rest of their day. **

"**Well, were off! See you guys tomorrow." Raiden said to Bardose.**

"**Yeah. Oh and Raiden? We were talking earlier, before they destroyed the restrooms...who the hell is Sherlock?"**

"**He..." Raiden thought about it. "I have no idea..."**

**_Chapter ends..._**

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Bardock: -.-_**

**_Me: what?_**

**_Bardock: I never put my underwear in my mouth._**

**_Me: Don't worry, you did.._**

**_Bardock: You're heartless._**

**_Me: I've been known to be._**

**_Kouga: Feh.  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Me: Hi again.**_

_**Bardock: Wow. We're back already?**_

_**Kouga: That was fast.**_

_**Me: Yes. Yes it was.**_

_**Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related.**_

_**Bardock: Onward with the story!**_

_**Me:...I don't like writing the disclaimer all the time...Onward indeed.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter begins...  
**_

**A few years passed, Taylor was now eight years old.**

**She was asleep in her bedroom when she was woken up by the sound of a couple of blasts outside.**

"**Whoa..." She murmured as she woke up. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and yawned. "Oh..." She realized it was her father training outside. She climbed off the bed and went to the window. She saw her father Raiden in his training short, training of course. That seemed like all he ever did.**

"**Goo' mornin'" She said, mostly to herself. She got dressed and went to the kitchen. Ever since she turned six, she had mostly been on her own. Her father was always training outside and never really cared for her much anymore. She taught herself how to survive without a mother and...Well, without a father too.**

**She made herself some breakfast and ate at the table. She was starting her third bowl when Raiden entered the house.**

**He had a towel over his shoulder and was sweaty. "Morning," He said and walked to the sink. **

"**Good morning father." She greeted back and continued with her food. She kept a suspicious eye on him because it was not normal for him to stop his training and come inside.**

**Raiden sat down at the table and ate some food he had prepared. Once he was done, he cleared his throat and tried to get Taylor's attention.**

**She just kept on eating, like a normal Saiyan, and did not hear him.**

"**Taylor," He finally said after a few moments. She stopped in mid-bite and looked at him.**

"**Yeah dad?" She put down her spoon and looked up.**

"**I think it's time...for you to get some education." **

**She arched an eyebrow. "What kind of...education?"**

"**Schooling."**

**Taylor froze with shock. She was deathly afraid of school. Or, to be more clear, she was deathly afraid of any Saiyan on the planet. **

"**You mean...like...go to school?"**

"**Yes, that's what mean."**

"**But...I don't want to. I'm scared."**

**He grunted and shook his head. "Why are you scared? Nobody is going to hurt you."**

"**How do you know?"**

"**Because I know. Fathers no everything."**

**She frowned and felt herself get angry. "Well apparently you **_**don't**_**. The other kids are going to tease me and try to kill me because I'm only half Saiyan. If you knew everything you should know that."**

"**Who do you think you are? Kids don't talk to their parent like that!" He pushed his chair out from the table and stood up.**

**For a second, Taylor sunk back into her chair, afraid of her father. Then she gained courage. "Who do you think **_**you**_** are? My father? Because your not! If I had a father, he would take care of me and not ignore me. You are **_**not**_** my father."**

**She got out of her chair and ran to her room. Of course, she knew what a father should be like. From the stories and letters her mother had written her before she died, she read what a father should be. She hadn't really known her mother, but she knew she missed her. In addition, her father was always ignoring her so she takes care of herself without the help from anyone.**

**Taylor climbed on her bed and got under the covers. She felt tears run down the sides of her face and she waited for her father to storm in her room and punish her.**

**Raiden was frozen in the same place. He couldn't really believe his own daughter had just said that. At first, he felt pure rage, and then as she ran from him, he suddenly felt sorrow. **

**He hadn't been much of a father to her because...well, because of who she was. One, a half-breed, and two, Demetria's daughter. Taylor resembled Demetria so much it caused him physical pain to look at her. Therefore, when she was old enough to survive on her own, he left her to practically raise herself.**

**And that turned out to be such a selfish thing to do. He had hurt Taylor and now he regretted it.**

**He slowly, carefully, without making a sound, walked to her room. He was about to open the door when he heard her quiet sobs.**

**He has hurt her bad.**

**He opened the door and looked for her. She was on her bed under the covers.**

"**Go away." She cried. He walked to her bedside and looked down.**

"**Taylor..." He trailed off, as he didn't know what to say.**

"**What? You come in here to punish me. Go ahead and hit me. What do I care?"**

"**Taylor stop it. Stop talking like that. I **_**am**_** your father and you **_**will**_** talk to me with respect."**

"**Oh I'm sorry. I guess I don't ever notice you anywhere. I wonder why?" She hissed.**

"**I told you to stop." He grabbed the blankets and flung them off. She was huddled together with her back to him. He sat down on the bed and grabbed her arm to make her face him.**

**When she finally turned, she didn't look at him. **

"**How long have you been keeping in with anger?"**

"**What does it matter to you?"**

"**Because you're my child and I have the right to know."**

"**For a long time alright? Now just leave me alone and go off and train."**

"**I'm not going to."**

"**And why not?" Before she knew it, Raiden, grabbed her up, and sat her on his lap. He was hugging her.**

"**Because I don't want to. Right now all I want is forgiveness from my daughter."**

"**Well you aren't going to get it."**

**He squeezed her tighter just a little bit and looked down at her. He smiled at his success. She was holding onto his arm and leaning on his chest.**

"**I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. I didn't mean to."**

"**Sure did a pretty good job though."**

"**I'm not proud of it. I am very sorry for everything Taylor."**

**She bit her tongue and tried to stop the words from coming out. Fortunately, she failed. "It's alright. I forgive you." She smiled and hugged him back.**

**A few moments of silence passed and before she knew it, she was asleep. Raiden looked at the clock and was bewildered. Two or three hours had passed since breakfast. They had been sitting there for three hours.**

**He looked down and saw that Taylor was fast asleep and snoring. A tiny smile on her face. **

**Raiden thought of setting her down and going to train but didn't. Instead, he became thirsty so he tried to lay he down but she would release his arm.**

**Therefore, he carried her with him into the kitchen and got some water. After a few glasses, he poured another cup full and took it with him into the bedroom. He lay down with Taylor still in his arms and went to sleep.**

**_Chapter ends..._**

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Me: Aww, nice little father daughter momento..._**

**_BArdock: I wasn't in this._**

**_Me: Oh, you will be._**

**_Kouga: I liked the yelling.  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Me: Yay. Chapter 10!_**

**_Bardock: Yay!_**

**_Kouga: Woo._**

**_Me: Let's begin shall we?_**

**_Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related._**

**_Bardock: Onward with the storaaaay!  
_**

**_Me: I like how you said that. Onward indeed._**

**_Chapter begins..._**

**_XXXXXXXXxxxx  
_**

**More years passed and Taylor was now ten. While Raiden was off on a mission, she was at home alone. It was the afternoon and three days until her father returned.**

**She sat in the kitchen and ate some lunch when she heard a knock at the door.**

**She looked at the door for a few moments before going slowly to it.**

**When she opened it, five Saiyans were standing before her. She was tempted to slam the door and flee, but she was trapped. This was the only doors that led outside.**

"**Home alone huh? I know your dad wouldn't let you open the door." The first and closest Saiyan said. He stepped forward, a grin on his face. Taylor gulped and stepped back.**

"**What do you want?" She managed to say through her fear.**

"**You of course. We're going to make an example of you for the other Saiyan children. "**

"**Yeah, we're going to show them how weak a half breed can be." A second Saiyan said. He lifted a hand and brought it down. The last thing Taylor remembered was a painful punch to the head.**

**Raiden 's space pod was landing when he felt some enormous energy in one of the West buildings. He exited his pod when he was almost knocked down by a couple of Saiyans. **

**He really couldn't understand all of what they were saying because they were all talking at once.**

"**Okay, okay, okay! One at a time! Talk one at a time! What happened?" He was tempted to smack them all upside the head.**

"**It's your daughter." One said.**

"**We're all in danger!" **

"**Control her!"**

**Raiden had only caught the first sentence. Once his daughter was uttered he froze.**

"**What? What happened to her? Is she alright?" He stepped forward ready to run.**

"**Of course she's alright! It's the other Saiyans that aren't."**

"**What?" He cocked his head to one side in confusion. "What about the other Saiyans. What does my daughter have to do with them?"**

"**She's gone insane! She killed five Elite Saiyans!"**

"**What?"**

"**She's changed!"**

"**Where is she?" He grabbed one of them by the shirt and pulled them to him.**

"**We had to detain her! She's in one of those building over there." He pointed toward the West buildings.**

"**Why is she there?"**

"**I –"**

"**You don't get it do you?" A voice said from behind the group.**

**Raiden looked up and saw a dark Saiyan with a bandage around his head.**

"**What? Who are you?"**

"**It's none of your concern. Right now, you need to go and take care of what your daughter has done."**

"**What did she do?"**

"**Myself and four other Saiyans went to your house three days ago to get your daughter. Our intentions were to kill her in front of the children. When one of my comrades starting teasing her and mocking yourself and her mother, she went off. A huge explosion enveloped her and suddenly, she had a tail and black hair and blue eyes and...She looked exactly like you. She was no long the half Saiyan she was. She was suddenly a terribly, evil, and strong Saiyan. She killed the others except me." The Saiyan finished and trembled with the memory.**

**Raiden stood there still. He still didn't understand. His daughter killing others? Was she the enormous power he felt?**

"**And right now, she's causing all hell to break lose. You need to control her before she destroys the entire planet."**

"**Alright," Raiden said the word absent-mindedly and allowed another to lead him to where she was. He was lead into a large building that he recognized as the Training Building. This was where the kids were trained.**

**He was brought into a small room. On the wall, he saw a small screen. On it was a Saiyan child that looked much like himself.**

"**That's her. We placed her there because of the damage she's done."**

"**I would like to go into that room. Now." Raiden ordered.**

"**Yes," A few moments later he was standing before a door when it opened. He poked his head inside when he was a child sitting in the middle of the floor.**

**The child's tail was swinging back and forth, her long hair touching the floor.**

**Raiden walked up to her and studied her. Then he said, "Taylor?"**

**When she didn't answer, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her toward him.**

"**Are you alright Taylor?"**

**She was looking at the floor. Her arms were crossed and she was frowning. **

"**Taylor?"**

"**Father, I did something bad. I didn't mean to. They were threatening my family. I had to make them stop." Her body rocked back and forth slightly. Her breaths were uneven.**

"**It's alright. Everything will be fine." He patted her head and sighed.**

**One year later, Raiden's friend Bardoses wife died. She left behind her eleven-year-old son Bardock. **

**Two years later Raiden took it upon himself to train Bardock and Taylor because Bardose was still in mourning over his wife's death.**

**Raiden was lying in bed when he heard a knock on the door.**

"**What? Who is it?" He moaned.**

"**What's his name is here. Are you ready to start training us?" A now thirteen-year-old Taylor asked.**

"**I don't think you need training child. You're probably stronger than me." He got out of bed and walked to his daughter. He smiled and patted her head.**

"**Sure, but I don't know how to fight! What am I going to do when I actually need to fight? Slap them?"**

"**It'll work,"**

"**Father!" **

"**Morning Bardock." Raiden stepped outside and greeted him. Bardock was leaning against the wall.**

"**Good morning."**

"**Are you ready?"**

"**Of course." Raiden and Bardock walked off to the back yard.**

"**Hey! Wait for me!" Taylor ran after them.**

"**Are you sure you want to train with us?" Raiden asked.**

"**Of course! I'm not just gonna sit in the house all day long."**

"**Well then, let's get started." Raiden stood back and looked at his disciples. "Before you get to fight me, you must fight each other."**

"**Alright." Bardock said.**

"**Let's go." Taylor jumped back and got into a fighting stance. Bardock did the same.**

"**Okay, what you're gonna want to do is find a weak point in your enemies defense." Raiden said. Bardock found a weak point by Taylor's leg. Taylor searched but couldn't find one on Bardock, so she decided to go for a punch.**

"**Fight!" Raiden shouted and jumped out of the way.**

**Taylor and Bardock charged at each other. Taylor went for a punch in the face, when Bardock dodged and kicked her feet out from under her. She quickly caught herself and transported behind him. She kicked him and he flew forward. He kicked out his feet and rebounded off the ground. **

**He kicked for her head, but she dodged and uppercut him. As he flew upwards in the air, she transported above him. He was ready for the next attack and caught her hand. He pulled her to him and kneed her in the gut. When she doubled over, he put his hands together above his head and brought it down on her head.**

**She flew to the ground a made a tiny crater where she landed. She got up and got ready for a counter-attack. Before she new what she was doing, she jumped up at Bardock and fought in the air. Neither used transport or any energy move. They just punched and kicked until one or the other gave up.**

"**Enough!" Raiden called from the ground. They stopped and landed on the ground.**

"**That was quiet impressive. However, not good enough. You both need to be faster, stronger and by the time you're both thirty with your own children, you'll both be close to being the Legendary Super Saiyan."**

"**Super Saiyan? That's just a myth!" Bardock complained.**

"**Dad, why do you believe in that stupid...yet awesome myth?"**

"**It is NOT a myth or legend. Whatever you want to call it, it's real. I know it is. Why would they make that up?"**

"**To give us Saiyans false hope..." Bardock sighed.**

"**Stop saying that."**

"**Yes sir." Bardock said immediately. **

"**Suck up." Taylor grunted.**

"**Alright, I'd say that's enough for this morning..." Raiden said. "It's breakfast...uh...slash lunchtime!"**

"**Let's eat!" They all went inside the house. **

**That is how it was for the next two years. Bardock would come over and train from morning until sunset. Taylor and Bardock grew strong. Their friendship grew as well. As outcast Saiyans, they became best friends. **

**_Chapter ends..._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Me: Faaan- tastic._**

**_Bardock: Indeed_**

**_Kouga:...I liked the fighting..._**

**_Bardock: Me too. I kicked ass!_**

**_Me: Taylor did too!_**

**_Bardock: Eh, she was alright._**

**_Me: You might regret that later in life..._**

**_Bardock: What's the worst that can happen? I die?_**

**_Me: *face palm*  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Me: My darn internet...Crash. I have to start over...I've personally made this chapter shorter because I'm putting off posting chapter 13._**

**_Kouga: Cool._**

**_BArdock: I see my name down there let's begin!_**

**_Kouga: Disclaimer goes here. *Imagines disclaimer*_**

**_Bardock: Onward with the story!_**

**_Me: Onward indeed._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Chapter begins...  
_**

**__****At this time, only one year had passed. Taylor and Bardock were finishing their training.**

"**Enough!" Raiden called. Taylor and Bardock stopped and came back to the planet. "See? You guys are getting stronger everyday. I don't know if the legend of the Super Saiyan is real, but I'd say you guys are close to...the halfway point."**

"**The half way point? You mean we're still beginners?" Taylor whined.**

"**We've trained so hard!" Bardock cut in.**

"**Oh, shut it! You people are still young, only fourteen. I remember when you both were born..." Raiden reminisced in his thoughts.**

"**Alright Dad...go in the house. You're getting too old."**

"**Too old? I'm only thirty-three!" Raiden laughed.**

"**Thirty-three, eighty-three...all the same to me."**

"**Shut it. Anyways, Bardock, it's pretty close to night time. You might wanna go home before your Father get's mad."**

"**Yeah, you're right. He does get angry every time I'm home late."**

"**I'll walk you home." Taylor offered.**

"**Alright, see ya Raiden!" Bardock started walking off with Taylor at his side.**

"**Tell yer Dad I said Hi!" Raiden called after them.**

"**I'll be home in a couple of minutes Dad!" Taylor called back and soon the disappeared into the bushes.**

"**So, where is your house anyway?" Taylor asked.**

"**Well, usually I walk through the city, but that takes longer. When I'm going to be late, I usually go through the field."**

"**I wouldn't call this a field...I'd call it the forest."**

"**Well, I live on the opposite side if this 'forest'."**

"**Awesome..." Taylor said sarcastically. A few moments passed. "My Dad lied..."**

"**What?"**

"**He said it was close to night time. The sun is jut now setting."**

"**Oh...he must have been tired."**

"**Yeah."**

**A few more minutes passed.**

"**Hey, Bardock?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Wanna play a game?"**

"**What kinda game?"**

"**Well, I saw these other Saiyan girls playing it with some boys...It's called Truth or Dare."**

"**I've heard of that. For truth, the questioner asks a question and the other answers yes or no."**

"**What about dare?"**

"**You dare someone to do something."**

"**Oh, sounds fun, looks like we still got sometime before we get to the end of this place..."**

"**Okay. I'll go first. Truth or dare?"**

"**Truth."**

"**Is it true...that you aren't as good a fighter as me?" Bardock laughed.**

"**No!"**

"**You're only supposed to tell the truth cheater!"**

"**Shut it!"**

"**Your turn."**

"**Okay...Truth Or dare?"**

"**Hm...Dare!"**

"**Dare? Okay...but if I dare you to do something you gotta do it..."**

"**Okay, okay ,okay! Just ask."**

"**Hm...I dare you to..." Taylor was thinking about what to say. That's when she caught sight of Bardock's house. Then she remembered what the Saiyan girls dared the boys to do. To kiss them. Taylor got butterflies in her stomach and blushed. Then she decided what she was going to do.**

"**Come on...Say it!" Bardock whined.**

**Taylor grabbed his arm and they both stopped. "If I dare you...you HAVE to do it. Agreed?"**

"**I already said yes."**

"**Okay...are you ready?"**

"**Yes! Come on already!"**

"**Bardock, I dare you to...KISS me!" Taylor smiled and laughed.**

**Bardock froze and his eyes got big. "What?"**

"**You heard me..."**

"**Yeah but...why?"**

"**Because I dared you to!"**

"**But...what if I don't want to?"**

"**A deal's a deal. You agreed to do any dare I told you. Are you a liar?"**

"**NO! I just..."**

"**Liar, liar, liar..." Taylor chanted.**

"**FINE! I will kiss you! Jeez..." Bardock was shaking a little. He had butterflies in his stomach. He'd never really been interested in girls until he became a teenager. Then the only girl he thought about was Taylor. **

"**Are you gonna kiss me or what?"**

"**YES!" He huffed. Bardock started to lean in. He was inches away. He could taste her breathe. Hear her heart beating one hundred miles an hour.**

**He leaned forward just a bit more to kiss her.**

**Then suddenly she ran off.**

"**See ya tomorrow Bardock!" She called back. Her hair flying around her as she ran.**

"**HEY! WAIT! WHAT ABOUT-?" **

"**See you tomorrow!" She laughed as she ran.**

"**BUT I'M NOT EVEN HOME YET!" He turned and saw his house through the trees. "Never trust a girl..." He muttered and walked the rest of the way alone.**

**_Chapter goes bye-bye..._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Me: You got burned by a girl._**

**_Bardock: I'm ashamed._**

**_Kouga: That's funny!_**

**_Bardock: YOUR GIRL LEAVES YOU IN YOUR STORY!_**

**_Kouga: -.-...You wanna say that to my face?_**

**_Bardock: I JUST DID! *Kouga tackles Bardock to the ground*  
_**

**_Me: OKAY! WELL BYE NOW!*face palm* *Rushes over to stop them*  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Me: Yes, very short chapter. But I don't want to post 13...:(_**

**_Bardock: I seee my naaaaaaaaaame!_**

**_Kouga: Disclaimer goes here...Imagine it yourselves!_**

**_Me: Rude._**

**_Bardock: Onward with the story!_**

**_Me: Onward indeed.  
_**

**_XXXXXXXXXZZZZZZZZ(Get it? Z? Dragonball Z? :DD )_**

**_Chapter begins...NOW!_**

**A few weeks had passed and the dare was all but forgotten.**

**Taylor**** had once again agreed to walk him home and that was what they were doing.**

**Bardock was nervous about tonight. He was going to ask her why she ran off when she dared him. **

**Taylor**** walked alongside him silently.**

**"Taylor?"**

**"Yeeeeees?"**

**"That night...when we played Truth or Dare. You dared me to kiss you and I was going to, but you ran off. Why did you do that?"**

**"Because I was nervous, my friend." She said lightly. "Do you still want a kiss?"**

**"WHAT? No...I mean yes. No! Wait...I don't know..."**

**"Just say yes or no Bardock."**

**"What would happen if I said no?"**

**"Then I wouldn't kiss you."**

**"What happens if I say yes?"**

**"Then you kiss me."**

**"Wait a minute...who's kissing who? Are you going to kiss me or am I going to kiss you?"**

**"I can kiss you if you want. But I'd really like it if you kissed me."**

**"Alright then." They continued to walk. Taylor was getting confused.**

**"Alright then...why don't you kiss me?"**

**"What? Oh..." He stopped and turned to Taylor. "You won't run off again will you?"**

**"I only ran away last time because you said you didn't want to kiss me. But this time you said you will, so I'll stay."**

**"Oh..." He leaned in not worrying about hesitating. His lips connected with hers and sparks flew. They both saw flashing lights and bright colors.**

**They both pulled back at the same time. **

**"Whoa..." They said in unison. **

**"How was that for a first kiss?" Bardock asked.**

**"We did something bad..." Taylor murmured.**

**"But...no one is gonna know. Right?"**

**"No. I mean yes. But...My Dad told me once I kiss a boy...we're mates for life..."**

**"What? For life?"**

**"Yeah, he said once two Saiyans kiss...it's for life. He told me to wait until I'm older to start looking for love...and only kiss the one I really am in love with..."**

**"Well then...either we're mates for life or this is never to be talked of or thought about again..."**

**"I think I agree with you."**

**"Yeah, once we're older...we can see if we want to be mates. If not, then just friends and we forget this whole thing ever happened."**

**"Agreed."**

**"Okay, well, see ya tomorrow." Bardock turned and walked away. Taylor did the same.**

**_Chapter says adios!..._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: I'm going to start putting Z now. :DDD_**

**_Bardock: You do that._**

**_Kouga: Just romance...ugh._**

**_Bardock: Yay! My first kiss!_**

**_Me: You got burned last chapter..._**

**_Bardock: Shut up._**

**_Me: I'm just ...Saiyan..._**

**_Bardock: I know what you did there._**

**_Me: *innocent puppy dog eyes* What did I do Bawwdock?_**

**_Bardock:...Darn you...*Snatches me up in a bear hug*  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Me: Chapter 13 is here!_**

**_Bardock: I seee my naaaaaaaame..._**

**_Kouga: what? Where? I don't see Jackass anywhere?_**

**_Bardock: Shut. Up._**

**_Me: Disclaimer!_**

**_Kouga: Disclaimer goes here. _**

**_Bardock: Onward with the story!_**

**_Me: Onward indeed._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Chapter begins...  
_**

**The next year, they were both fifteen. Bardock's father had died from a sickness and left him alone. He dropped out of school, or as they would call it, Education Training. He also never came by to train with Taylor and Raiden again. They decided to leave him alone to grieve. **

**Taylor and Bardock's friendship became strained as they saw each other less and less and soon, not at. **

**It had been almost a year since Taylor had last seen Bardock. She was now saying goodbye to her father who was off to conquer another planet. **

**Two and a half years ago, a being named Frieza had come to the planet offering power and ruler ship of other planets if King Vegeta (Vegeta's father) agreed to go into some kind of business with him.**

**The deal was, the Saiyans go destroy or conquer planets for Frieza. Then the Saiyans would sell the planets to a race that wanted it.**

**King Vegeta agreed and that's why Raiden was off to conquer or destroy the planet and its inhabitants.**

"**I'd say be careful but I'd sound like a worry wart." Taylor said. Raiden was at the doorway ready to leave.**

"**Oh, don't worry daughter. I'll be fine. I'll be back in two, three days at the most." Raiden smiled.**

"**If you're gone four days, don't even bother coming home. It'll be gone anyway."**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**If I train at my maximum there won't be a planet Vegeta left." They both laughed. **

"**Well, I gotta get going. Bye Taylor, see ya when I get back!" Raiden one-arm hugged her and left.**

"**Bye Dad..." Taylor watched as he ran off to the landing strip. Soon, he disappeared into the buildings. **

**Taylor had a gut wrenching feeling about this. She had never been so sad seeing her Dad leave before. She felt as if that were the last time she'd ever see him.**

"**Stupid..." She muttered to herself and walked back inside.**

**That night, she had a horrifying nightmare.**

"_**Taylor!" Raiden screamed. **_

"_**Father? What...what's going on?"**_

"_**I'm sorry..."**_

"_**Sorry? Sorry for what?"**_

"_**I must go now..."**_

"_**Go where?"**_

"_**I'm sorry I couldn't see you...one last time."**_

"_**What? Father, of course, you're going to see me. Why wouldn't you?"**_

"_**I'm sorry about my misgivings toward you in the early half of your life..."**_

"_**What? Dad, please-"**_

"_**I just wanted to tell you how proud I am. You've grown so much, so powerful. You'll make a great woman one day..."**_

"_**Dad-"**_

"_**I love you. Goodbye my daughter, Taylor..." **_

"_**Dad! Wait! Don't leave me!"**_

"**DAD!" She sat in bed screaming. She hadn't known it was only a dream, she was thankful. "Damn, stupid dreams...I'd be happy if I'd never had one again..."**

**Two days passed. Taylor was giving a letter Saiyan her father was scheduled to arrive, with the others, back on Planet Vegeta in just five hours. **

**Those five hours passed slowly. Soon she found herself on the landing strip with other Saiyans waiting to greet the tired Saiyans.**

"**They should be arriving in a few minutes." Someone said. Taylor was at the back of the group leaning on a wall with her arms crossed. No one really talked to her since she was an outcast. Though she was an High Class Saiyan, she was still an outsider. Once judged for what and who they are, you can never be apart of the group.**

**Ever since Frieza showed up, the scales for Class had risen. **

**From a power level of one to five thousand was Low Class, six thousand to ten thousand was Middle Class, and eleven thousand and above was High Class, or as others put it, Elites.**

**Taylor had a power level well above eleven thousand. Bardock who once strived to become High Class, and once succeeded, was eventually set back to Middle Class when his power level only reached ten thousand. **

"**There they are!" Someone shouted. Taylor looked up and saw three space pods coming in to land. But something bothered her.**

**There were more than three. It was her father, including three others. Now only three landed when there were supposed to be four.**

**The pod doors opened. Three Saiyans stepped out and stretched while being greeted by the others.**

**Everyone except Raiden. He wasn't there, and neither was his space pod. Where was he?**

**One of the Saiyans being greeted saw Taylor and shook his head. He nodded for the others to follow him and they came towards Taylor.**

"**Where's my Father?" She hissed. She hadn't meant to, but she never liked any of the other Elites.**

"**Raiden? Right?" The first Saiyan asked.**

"**Of course, retard. What else would his name be? Moreover, you should know it since he is your comrade. Your FRIEND."**

"**Taylor, we have some bad news t share with you..."**

"**What?"**

"**Your father...Raiden..."**

"**Yes, I know his name idiot now get on with it!"**

"**Raiden was killed. We were leaving the planet, and I thought he was behind us in his space pod, and...We blew up the planet...Unfortunately; your father was still on it."**

**Everyone was silent. Mourning for the loss. Taylor was frozen still. She knew it! That was the gut wrenching feeling she had that day he left. **

**That WAS the last time she was ever going to see him...**

"**Taylor, are you okay?" The Saiyan tried to hide his mockery.**

"**Make sure...next time...ALL the Saiyans are off the planet you fucking idiot." She hissed. "Now you better get out of my way before I rip your head off."**

**Taylor walked through the crowd of Saiyans and flew home. She walked through the front door and then, she could hold in any longer.**

**She fell to her knees and sobbed for eight hours straight. **

**Now, she had a plan. She was going to get back at those three Saiyans and whoever else stood in her way.**

**Her fathers death hadn't been an accident. She knew they had been jealous and angry with him over Demetria and Taylor. **

**Angry that he had a wife so weak AND from another race.**

**Jealous that his daughter had become so strong even they were scared of her.**

**Moreover, they killed him for it. That was why she had that dream her father was saying goodbye.**

**However, that would mean he died that day he left.**

**That didn't matter any longer, they would pay with their lives now.**

**Taylor dressed in the all black under armor she had and flew out into the night.**

**Mostly everyone was asleep. She snuck up to the window of the first Saiyan and snuck in. **

**The bastard was sound asleep on his bed. She snuck up to him and smiled. **

**She'd never felt such a rush, such excitement before. **

**Then the Saiyan inhaled through his nose. First quickly, then once more but slower. He had caught her scent.**

**His eyes flew open but he had no time to react. She had already put her hands on his head. Quickly, she snapped his neck. **

**The first Saiyan was dead.**

**The next one was a breeze. He hadn't woken up, so he snapped his neck easily.**

**The last one though, she did something different. When she went through the window, she broke the glass and got a shard. She snuck up to his head and looked down at the sleeping Saiyan man.**

**A smile formed on her face, she lifted the shard of glass and brought it down through his heart. **

**He immediately woke up. He laid there for a few moments in agonizing pain and she drew the shard deeper. **

**Then she put a hand on his stomach and formed a small Ki blast. It went straight through his body and out the other side. It disappeared before his went through the bed.**

**He was dead. Taylor left the glass in his heart and flew out of the window, back home.**

**As she reached home, she saw a black figure at her door. She caught his scent immediately.**

**She landed on the ground a couple of feet away.**

"**What do you want Bardock?" She hissed. **

**He turned to her with a grieving look on his face. "I came to-"**

"**To tell me that you're sorry for my loss? No thanks, I don't want your sympathy."**

"**But Taylor, I am. I loved Raiden like a father."**

"**And so did I, in fact he WAS my father, but you don't see me just standing there looking sad. I did something about it."**

**Bardock became confused, and then he caught the scent of blood. He looked down at her hands and saw blood.**

"**Taylor, what did you do?"**

"**I did what I had to. I got revenge."**

"**Taylor, I come here to give you my sympathy –"**

"**I killed three Saiyans tonight, Bardock. I have no sympathy left. And I sure as hell don't need yours."**

"**Taylor, I'm sorry for your loss but –"**

"**You're sorry? Okay, but you sure as hell weren't sorry all that time when you disappeared. You never came by anymore, I never saw you around. I was worried about you Bardock. My father was worried. So worried in fact, that he got sick over it. About two months ago, he recovered when I had to lie and say I saw you, that you said hi, and that you were fine. You weren't sorry then were you?"**

"**Where is this coming from? What happened to you Taylor? It's like...you're a new person."**

"**I am, my friend. I don't care anymore that's why. I don't care about anyone. The Taylor you knew is as good as dead since my Dad died." She pushed past him into the house and slammed the door.**

"**Taylor! Open the door!" He pounded his fist on the door.**

"**Fuck off, moron!" And that was it. Bardock left, defeated. After a while, he became more of a man. He stopped grieving about the dead and decided to move on. He trained hard and became an excellent fighter. **

**He grew out of his boyish looks by the time he was sixteen. He became a Saiyan warrior, only looking to win. You never saw his personal side, because he didn't have one. Or, at least he thinks he didn't. Well, let's put it this way, he didn't remember anything about his personal life. **

**His every move, every breathe, his entire life revolved around fighting.**

**He became stern and cold.**

**As for Taylor, she as well became stern, but colder than Bardock. Her life revolved around fighting, killing, becoming stronger than the rest. By the time she was sixteen, she had lost her childlike features, and became a woman with curves and good looks. However, she never used them.**

**Her heart had grown cold and rock hard. She no longer cared for anything except fighting and became a cruel, heartless, cold-blooded killer. She strived to be better than the rest and soon was. Everyone knew she was much stronger than King Vegeta was, and that was why he didn't sentence her to death because of the killing she did.**

**Once a Saiyan man looked at her with attraction is his eyes and she blasted him down. Another time one just simply walked by, minding his own business, and she killed him.**

**Another time, she attacked another Saiyan and beat him until the point of death, and watched him suffer in agony. She did it just to watch him die.**

**Bardock had all but forgotten her. **

**_Chapter ends..._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Bardock: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

**_Me: What?_**

**_Kouga: YOU KILL HIM! YOU KILLED RAIDEN!_**

**_Me: I know...I'm sad now._**

**_Kouga: HOW COULD YOU! ISN'T HE THE MAIN CHARACTER!_**

**_Me: Was..._**

**_Bardock: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

**_Me: We heard you the first time!_**

**_Bardock: HOW DARE YOU! NOOOOOOOOOO!_**

**_Me: Thanks for making me feel worse.  
_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Me: Chapter 14!_**

**_Bardock: Feh._**

**_Kouga: ...-.-..._**

**_Me: What's wrong?_**

**_Kouga: You._**

**_Bardock: Killed._**

**_Kouga & Bardock: RAIDEN!_**

**_Me: o.o'...Sorry?_**

**_Bardock: You don't seem sorry!_**

**_Me: But I am! It was the hardest thing I had to do!...so far...^.^_**

**_Kouga: That's no excuse!_**

**_Me: It wasn't supposed to be!_**

**_Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related._**

**_Me: But...But...I'm-_**

**_Bardock: Onward with the story!_**

**_Me: Hey wait- *Bardock interrupts and starts the story*_**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Chapter begins..._**

**Bardock was heading to the Assignment Building to receive another mission.**

**He entered the building was greeted by the worker, god he could not remember his name for the life of him.**

"**Good morning Bardock." The man said politely.**

"**Mornin'." Bardock nodded and leaned with one arm onto the desk. "So, what the plan for today?"**

"**Well, let me check..."**

"**Make it quick."**

"**Of course."**

**Bardock watched as he pressed a button on the wall to make the monitor work. **

"**Ah yes..." The man said. "Bardock, here it is. You are assigned, Planet Rose. A planet somewhere..." He explained the location.**

"**Alright, when do I leave?"**

"**Wait a minute; it says you are to be assigned a partner."**

"**What kind of partner?"**

"**A comrade my friend. And I, Doxlam, can't remember for the life of me which being on this planet has the identification number of 51161994..."**

"**That's it...there we have it."**

"**Have what?"**

"**Huh? Oh, earlier I couldn't remember your name."**

"**It's alright, let me type the identification number in the monitor and we should...have it..." The monitor gave out random names and pictures with close similarity to the I.D number until he typed it all.**

**Bardock was looking away when he found it.**

"**Ah yes. There we have it!" Doxlam pressed a button and it saved the name and I.D number.**

**Bardock was a second too late when he turned so he missed the picture.**

"**Who was it?" **

"**I don't understand why she wasn't registered as a fighter...How odd. Oh, she probably never came to sign in." Doxlam ignored Bardock's question, too into his work. "She's not here yet either. She thinks she can get away without doing anything. Little does she know she's still registered to go on mission no matter what."**

"**Who the hell are you talking to? Me or yourself?"**

"**Oh! Sorry my boy, I was just thinking aloud. Your partner isn't here yet so you might have to wait a while."**

"**What's his name?"**

"**It's a girl."**

"**What's HER name then?"**

"**Let me just call..." He was distracted again.**

"**Damn it..."**

"**Hello?" Doxlam spoke into the phone. Bardock heard a woman's voice on the other end.**

"**Uh, this is Doxlam from the Assignment Building...Yes, that one...Um, you are registered to go on a Mission...Yes, you may have not registered but you are a Saiyan so, no matter what, you have to go on this mission...Uh, the King madam. And Sire Frieza...Um, I'm sorry ma'am but it's an order..." Bardock could hear the woman's voice get louder. "Uh, yes ma'am, but you have to...To Planet Rose ma'am...Just south of Planet Vegeta...Three or four days ma'am. Five at the most...Eat. Uh, yes. Well pack the space pod with snacks...Uh, no. Another Saiyan is accompanying you...Uh, Bardock ma'am. He lives on the North end of the Eastern woods...Yes, you know him. My mistake ma'am...Bardock? Uh, he's standing right here. He's waiting for you so you may go on the mission...No ma'am. He doesn't'...Uh, yes, ten minutes we will wait for you...Alright, bye madam." Doxlam hung up.**

"**That person sounded a bit rude, don't ya think?"**

"**I'm glad she didn't get angrier..."**

"**Who was it?"**

"**Taylor, she lives on the south end of the Eastern woods."**

**Bardock froze in shock. "T-Taylor? The one whose father was killed?"**

"**Yes. Poor thing. She was so out of control with sorrow and anger, she killed the three men that accompanied him on the mission."**

"**Yeah, I know."**

"**Well, she'll be here in ten minutes so make you at home."**

"**Just my luck..." Bardock muttered as he took a seat by the desk.**

**Five minutes later, Taylor walked through the door.**

**At first, Bardock didn't recognize her. The woman he saw walk through the door was a very attractive woman with armor the same color as his. This woman had curves galore and long, black hair that reached her waist. She moved with lazy sensuality, her hips swayed, her stride was long and swinging. With her chin up and shoulders down, she stopped and crossed her arms.**

"**When is this mission starting?" Her soft, smooth, yet taunting, mockingly voice said.**

**Bardock stood up quickly. "Taylor, I didn't recognize you."**

"**Ah, well, good for you." She grimaced at him.**

"**Taylor, I would like you to register here please." Doxlam said from behind the desk.**

"**Sure why not..." She walked past Bardock and signed a few papers unwillingly. "So where is it were going again?"**

"**Planet Rose."**

"**Ah yes. Planet Rose...planet of the roses...sound boring."**

"**It's not like you're going there to have fun or anything..." Bardock muttered.**

"**But of course I am!" She said cheerfully. "I get to kill people."**

"**And you find joy in doing that?"**

"**I find joy in whatever makes me happy and or keeps me entertained!"**

"**Killing people makes you happy?"**

"**And you are making me annoyed."**

"**Just checking..." Bardock answered mockingly and smiled.**

"**Well, off you go! See you in five days." Doxlam hurried to get them out his building.**

"**Bye..." Taylor muttered and walked to the landing strip.**

"**Bye, Doxlam. See ya when I get back." Bardock said and followed Taylor.**

"**Your space pods are set." An assistant Saiyan said when they reached the landing pod. The normal group of Saiyans and a few more were there to see them off.**

"**Good luck Bardock." One said.**

"**Yeah, thanks Tora." Bardock smiled.**

"**Well be waiting for you to get back, Bardock." Another woman Saiyan said.**

"**Yeah, bye Fasha. And everyone else." Bardock waved as he got into the space pod.**

**Taylor was very much annoyed with not only the Saiyans, but herself. She felt a bit of jealousy when that Saiyan girl said bye to Bardock.**

"**Are we done here? Can we leave?" She said annoyed.**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch. We're leavin'." Bardock grumbled. Some of the Saiyans laughed. Others knew better.**

"**As for the rest of you, enjoy your days on Vegeta because they are numbered." Taylor threatened. They laughing stopped. **

"**Are you both ready?" The assistant Saiyan said.**

"**Born ready..." Taylor grumbled.**

"**Yes, we are."**

"**Closing pod doors now."**

"**WAIT!" Taylor shouted. The doors paused then opened again.**

"**What? What is it?"**

"**What happens if I have to go to the bathroom?" She asked in a mocking, sarcastic tone.**

"**Um, you will be put into a sleep until you get to the planet. So, having to use the restroom will not occur."**

"**Taylor are you done joking around now?" Bardock asked annoyed.**

"**What if I don't want to sleep?"**

"**Then all you have to switch off the red button to your left."**

"**Alright then. Enjoy your days my fellow Saiyans!" she called as the doors closed. She was about to switch off the button when the doors opened again.**

"**Are we already there?" **

"**Um, no ma'am. I forgot to give you your scouter." He handed Taylor and Taylor two green ones.**

"**Alright. Off you go!" He said again. The doors closed for a final time.**

"**Jeez, I bet it didn't take this long for the others to leave..." Taylor grumbled while putting on her scouter.**

"**Hey, I can hear you!" Bardock said through the scouter.**

"**Aw, jeez. Now I get to listen to you...great." With that said, the space pods were launched off the landing strip and into space.**

**They both were glued to the window as their pods passed Frieza's ship and left the planet. This was the first time they had both seen it from space. Planet Vegeta was a blood red planet. **

**One day later, they landed on planet Rose.**

**The pod doors slowly opened and they stepped out.**

**They found themselves in a field that seemed to never end. Flowers covered the ground.**

"**Hey uh, Bardock? Where are we?" Taylor asked, looking around while walking to him.**

"**I was gonna ask you that." He murmured while busy looking around.**

"**Where do you think the...population is? It looks like a planet full of nothing but flowers."**

**Right then, Bardock's scouter caught a power coming from just ahead of them.**

"**Over there." He said and the powered up and flew a couple of miles. Still nothing appeared. **

**Taylor gave up and landed, Bardock noticed she stopped and flew back to where she was.**

"**There's nothing on this damn planet. Let's just blow it up." She huffed, apparently annoyed.**

"**We can't yet. Not until we find that the race remains on this planet. If they escape it could cause problems."**

"**Damn it." Taylor grumbled. Bardock pressed a button on his scouter and searched for a power. Nothing showed up.**

"**This is stupid. Isn't this planets race supposed to be weak?"**

"**Yes, but we still need to find them." Bardock was still searching. He turned and faced Taylor. The scouter caught her power and displayed it. "So it works fine...but it can't find the people of this planet."**

"**Heh," Taylor turned with her arms crossed and searched with her scouter as well. She walked past Bardock and continued to look.**

**Bardock turned and faced where Taylor once was and noticed something.**

"**Hey, what's that?" He asked. Taylor turned and noticed it as well. In all the different directions all, the horizons were white or red. However, as they turned, they saw a green horizon.**

"**I bet that's where they are." Taylor said. Her scouter picked up a power level reading of five. "Hah! And they're weak too."**

"**Let's go." They both took off in the air and soon found themselves over a forest. They heard someone humming and landed behind a man.**

"**This is an odd planet." Taylor muttered. She startled the man and he turned around.**

"**Ah, welcome to The Forest Of Tranquility. I presume you two are...young lovers?" The man asked in a kind voice.**

"**What? No!" They shouted in unison.**

"**Oh? So..." the man studied their armor. "What odd clothing you have on. I've never seen you two before...are you from another planet?"**

"**Yeah. Were from planet Vegeta," Bardock answered his voice cold.**

**The man froze. His eyes got wide and his jaw dropped. "I-I know you! You're Saiyans!" He said in horror.**

"**Hah! Look like were well known on this planet. Don't you think Bardock?"**

"**You, man, whatever, where are the rest of your kind?"**

"**Never! I will NOT tell you!" He shouted. Suddenly, Bardock was holding him by his throat in the air.**

"**I will ask you this once more only. Where are the others?"**

**The man was struggling in the air. "N-Never!" He shouted.**

"**Heh. Take care of him, will you Taylor?" Bardock threw the man aside and studied what he was working on.**

"**My pleasure." Taylor smiled and walked up to the man.**

"**Please don't hurt me!" He begged.**

"**Then tell us where the others are!"**

"**NEVER!" He shouted. Taylor had just about enough; she lifted her hand and out came a large Ki blast. When the dust settled, all that was left was a burn mark.**

"**Come on, my scouter caught more power levels this way." Bardock walked passed the tree and Taylor followed. Soon they came upon a small village.**

"**Ah, so this is where they were hiding." Taylor muttered. They hadn't been seen yet when a man came running into the village.**

"**Elder! Elder! Two unknown pods were found in the Southern Fields! They were empty, so whatever had been in them are among us!" He shouted.**

"**Hm, that does seem a problem. I had a dream about this...Two strong Warriors from another planet have come to destroy us." The old man said. The village people had gathered around him.**

"**What will we do?" One asked.**

"**We will get prepared. Arm yourselves, keep look out. Do whatever is necessary to defend ourselves from these intruders!" the Elder said.**

**Taylor and Bardock stood from the shadows with smirks on their faces. They had been flattered that they had been called strong warriors, but now was no the time for humbleness. **

**Bardock nodded to Taylor and lifted his hand. He shot out a small, flat energy attack. It hit a wood house and blew it up.**

**Everyone in the village started screaming.**

"**THEY'RE HERE! THE WARRIORS ARE ATTACKING!" one screamed. Taylor and Bardock rushed out of the shadows and stopped them from running.**

**They had nearly killed all of them when the Elder spoke. The rest of the villagers were huddled behind him.**

"**Monsters, how dare you. Killing innocent children! You two, a man and a woman, not yet of age coming to kill us. Yes, my dream was correct." He hissed.**

"**We may be young. But we pack a powerful punch old man." Bardock laughed.**

"**Not yet of age my ass." Taylor grunted. She shot a Ki blast and killed the villagers, leaving behind the elder.**

"**I curse you...I CURSE YOU BOTH!" HE shouted.**

"**Oh shut up!" Bardock yelled.**

"**Now that your lives have crossed, may they be entangled together for eternity...NEITHER OF YOU MAY SEE A HAPPY ENDING!" The elder cursed. Before he could say another thing, Taylor killed him.**

"**Are we done her now?" She asked, bored.**

"**Yeah. This race is too weak to survive the demolish of their planet." Bardock shrugged and they flew to their space pods. They both pushed a button that made the space pods float into the air until they were looking down on the planet. **

"**Let's get this over with." Taylor muttered. They both raised a finger and made two red energy attacks. They fused them together and shot one big energy attack towards the defenseless planet. They watched as it hit and blew the planet to dust.**

"**Let's get going." Taylor said and climbed back in her pod.**

"**Doxlam sent me another mission. Planet Ox. Sounds good enough, let's go." Bardock said. The pod doors closed and they took off towards the new victim planet.**

**_Chapter ends..._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Bardock: I have an announcement. _**

**_Kouga: ^.^...hehehehehe..._**

**_Bardock: We've taken over and Renae724 is no longer with us!_**

**_Audience: *Gasps*_**

**_Kouga: We locked her in the closet._**

**_Audience: *Sigh*_**

**_Bardock: ! Evil laughing time!_**

**_Kouga: Muahahahahahaha!_**

**_Bardock: Muahahahahahahaha!_**

**_Kouga: -.-Muahahahahahahaha...HA!_**

**_Bardock: Are you challenging me to a evil laughing contest?_**

**_Kouga: Yes. Yes I AM!_**

**_Bardock: Muahahahahahahahaha!_**

**_Kouga: ...HA!_**

**_Bardock: MUAH- _**

**_Me: *from inside the closet*...Let me out!_**

**_Bardock: Never!_**

**_Kouga: Muahahahahaha!_**

**_Bardock: Don't go there._**

**_Me: I'll go Renaeti on your asses!_**

**_Bardock: I'd like to see you try._**

**_Me:...*crickets*...Damn you._**

**_Kouga & Bardock: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Me: Hi again._**

**_*Crickets*_**

**_Me: I've gotten out of the closet that they locked me in. The question is...Where are they?_**

**_Bardock & Kouga: HELP! *voices muffled by closet*_**

**_Me: I've always wondered if a Wolf Demon and a Saiyan could fight off the Grudge._**

**_Bardock & Kouga: It's dark in here! _**

**_Bardock: I've seen that movie! It's scary!_**

**_Me: Then next time you'll think twice before locking me up._**

**_Kouga: HERE SHE COMES! _**

**_Bardock: Hey! No, stop pushing Kouga! I don't want to be in front! Ah! I hear her!_**

**_Me: :)_**

**_Kouga: NO!_**

**_Bardock: NO!_**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Chapter begins...  
_**

**The year passed and they became stronger. They conquered and destroyed many planets side by side. **

**Bardock, unknowing, had begun to break through the wall Taylor had build since he father died. Slowly he became friends with her again. Soon, he realized he loved her, more than a friend did.**

**They had both grown a little in a year. Bardock got taller, handsomer, and stronger. In addition, Taylor got taller, stronger, and even more womanly.**

**They were both now seventeen.**

"**I'm tired of always waiting for you! If you're going to take forever then don't even BOTHER on going on this mission!" Taylor shouted. She was waiting outside Bardock's home. He had accidently slept late and was now being yelled at as he dressed, by Taylor.**

"**Just wait a second!" He yelled back.**

"**DAMNIT!" She shouted again. A few seconds later, they were both flying at top speed to the Assignment Building. **

"**IF you would have just woke up earlier we wouldn't be in this mess." Taylor growled.**

"**It's not MY fault I wanted more sleep! If YOU hadn't made us late returning home, I wouldn't have slept late." Bardock growled back. Before she had a chance to reply, they arrived at their destination.**

"**Ah, Taylor and Bardock. I've been waiting for you." Doxlam greeted. "Now about your mission, two other Saiyans already left to complete it."**

"**Oh man!" Taylor frowned.**

"**So, what are we going to do?" Bardock asked somewhat relieved.**

"**Wait until another comes up." Doxlam now busied himself with work.**

"**This is your entire fault!" Taylor yelled at him as they flew back home. "If you would have made it on time we wouldn't have missed it..." Bardock started to ignore her now.**

**She even followed him into his house to yell at him.**

**Bardock got a glass of water and leaned back on the counter amused as he watched Taylor pace back and forth with yelling.**

"**Next time we go on a mission I'll make sure you're still on the planet as I blow it up!" She ended her yelling.**

"**Are you done yet?" Bardock asked with a grin on his face.**

"**YES!" She shouted in frustration.**

"**Okay. Wow, that was the longest you've ever spoken to me in years."**

"**Do you think I WANT to talk to you?"**

"**No...But sometimes I wish ya did."**

"**You're so frustrating!" **

"**You're yelling at me like I'm your husband or something." Bardock gulped down his water and waited for her reaction.**

"**You wish! God, you are SUCH a jerk!" **

"**Look who's talkin'." **

"**Shut up!"**

"**Now, let me ask you a question." He started.**

"**What?"**

"**If I were to do something...unexpected...and you didn't like it. Would you kill me?"**

"**Unexpected...what the hell are you talking about?"**

"**Answer the question."**

"**If I didn't like it then yes I would." She raised an eyebrow in confusion and took a step back.**

"**So...you would kill me...if you didn't like it?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Then we'll have to put that to the test." He smiled.**

"**Put what to the test? Bardock, are you insane?" Before she knew what had happened, she was suddenly pinned to the wall. Bardock had pinned her arms to her sides and made her legs had no room to move.**

"**WHAT ARE YOU - ?" Bardock interrupted by kissing her. **

**Immediately, her legs gave away and she practically melted into his arms.**

**Once again, they saw fireworks and bright lights. They felt as though they were the only people in the universe.**

**Bardock shattered the moment by moving his lips away from her and kissing her neck.**

**She used what little strength she had left and pushed him away. He fell to the ground and she slid down the fall and sat there frozen in shock.**

"**You're not gonna kill me now, are you?" asked a winded Bardock.**

**She gained control of herself and frowned. She was speechless, unable to tell a lie. So instead, she growled and raised her hand, ready to fire an energy attack.**

**The attack she made was yellow and was pointed at Bardock. At first, he was surprised and shocked, and then he grinned.**

**He got to his feet and so did she. They stood facing each other for minutes.**

**Bardock grinned wider and stepped closer.**

"**Do it." He dared.**

"**Hah!" was all she said. However, she did not fire the attack.**

"**Come on. I know you aren't a wimp. I've seen you kill before and you NEVER hesitate." He dared again.**

**Again, she had nothing to say.**

"**You can't can you? You can't kill me." He sighed after a few moments.**

"**WATCH ME!" She shouted, but still did not fire.**

"**I'm waiting..." After a few moments, she lowered her arm and the attack vanished. She looked down, defeated.**

"**Heh," Bardock smirked. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her.**

**She didn't move at first, but then as he continued to kiss her, she moved. She ran her hands up his arms until they were at his neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and twisted her fingers in his hair. She pulled him closer to her.**

**After a few moments, she had wrapped her legs around his waist with her back against the wall.**

**They continued kissing like that for hours on end.**

_**Chapter ends...**_

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: *listens to the screams from inside the closet*...o.o'...I think- *Screams become louder*...Maybe I should let them out..._**

**_Bardock: YA THINK?_**

**_Kouga: NO SHIT SHERLOCK!_**

**_Me: *Runs over and lets them out* *They fall out and onto the floor* AH! THE GRUDGE!_**

**_Bardock: RUN! *All three of us take off running*_**

**_Kouga: *stays behind*...*High-5's the Grudge*...Good work. That'll teach em not to mess with me._**

**_The Grudge:...ahhhhhhhhhhhhh..._**

**_Kouga: Don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting. *walks away*_**

**_The Grudge: o.O'  
_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Me: Hi again!_**

**_Bardock: Am I in this chapter?_**

**_Me: I don't know..._**

**_Kouga: Yes he is._**

**_Me: You're a poor sport._**

**_Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, Dragonball/Z/GT, The Grudge or anything related._**

**_Me: The Grudge?_**

**_Bardock: ...She was in the lat chapter. Onward with the story!_**

**_Me: Onward indeed._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Chapter begins...  
_**

**A few months had passed and Taylor had moved to a building with more Elites. Bardock had done the same, except with Middle Class Saiyans.**

**Taylor had just was done showering and was walking back to her home alongside another Saiyan woman. **

"**So, I heard you and Bardock are...you know." The woman winked.**

"**We're what? Friends? Is it that surprising? Just so happens I have social needs too." Taylor rubbed her head with a towel, attempting to dry her long, black hair.**

"**No, not friends. I heard that you two are together. Like a couple." She laughed. "Don't be so modest Taylor. It happens to all of us."**

"**Modest? I'm sorry but I didn't think of sharing something that wasn't your concern."**

**The woman, unfazed by Taylor's annoyance, continued. "Sure you didn't have to share it, but everyone knows. Apparently, Bardock's been bragging."**

"**What do I care?"**

"**Oh come on! I have known you my whole life; I know when you're hiding something. So, is it true?"**

"**Does everything I say go in one ear and out the other? Have I been denying it?"**

"**So yes! I can't believe it! You, Taylor, of all people! In love!"**

"**Did I say I was IN LOVE?"**

"**No but, you two have kissed right?"**

"**Is that any of your business?"**

"**I take that as a yes. And, Bardock doesn't have any other mates?"**

"**How should I know? I have no clue of his personal life."**

"**Really? However, you are part of his personal life. You have to know!"**

"**All I know is that right now I'm the only one. There, happy? Yes, I've kiss him. Anything else you want to know?"**

**The woman laughed. "Uh, what else...Oh! Have you two...well...you know..."**

"**What?"**

"**Have you guys done the deed yet?"**

"**Wha...I DON'T THINK THAT'S ANY OF YOUR BUISNESS!"**

"**Come on! Tell me!"**

"**NO!"**

"**Please!"**

"**NO!"**

"**But I'm your friend!"**

"**WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN? I DON'T RECALL EVER MAKING YOU MY FRIEND!"**

"**But I made you mine! So tell me!"**

"**Fine! If you really WANT to know, then I'll tell you."**

"**Yay!" **

"**No."**

"**Huh? No what?"**

"**No I haven't had sex with him!"**

"**Oh! And why not?"**

"**Because we both agreed on being older than we are now to do such things!"**

"**Aw, you're a poor sport. Being older and having sex is no fun..."**

"**What're you? Some kind of pervert? Wanting to know ALL the details of my personal life?**

"**I was just curious. You're the one with the short fuse..."**

"**And what does that have ANYTHING to do with this?"**

"**You get so mad and just blurt it out."**

"**Because I have better things to do then stand around and talk about such things with YOU!"**

"**You're such a downer..."**

"**You are a pervert without any pride nor do you know the meaning of PERSONAL."**

"**You never change, Taylor! Lighten up and I'll see you later." The girl ran off as they reached the door to Taylor's home.**

"**Finally, some peace and quiet." She opened the door and walked inside only to be greeted by Bardock. "Oh, what're you doing here?"**

"**I came to tell you goodnight and maybe tuck you in." He smiled and pulled her to him.**

"**Goodnight. Now leave." She had after they were done kissing.**

"**But I still have to tuck you in."**

"**Tuck yourself in. Goodbye."**

"**Aw, don't be like that. You don't have to be such a poor sport ya know. It's not like being together is a secret anymore."**

"**I don't care. I'm just tired and I want to go to sleep." Before she knew it, she was lying on her bed with Bardock on top of her.**

"**There, go to sleep." He smiled and kissed her.**

"**Fine, I WILL" She closed her eyes and tried to ignore him. However, she failed when he started kissing her neck. "You're making it hard to fall asleep you know."**

"**Plan perfectly executed." He murmured. She laughed and kissed him. Soon they were both breathless.**

"**I'll leave now..." He went to get off when she tightened her hold on him.**

"**Who said you have to go?" She smiled and pulled him back to her.**

"**I thought you said you wanted to sleep?"**

"**I did. However, that was ten minutes ago. This is now." They continued kissing and after a couple of minutes, they became so passionate he found himself trying and succeeding to pull of her clothes.**

"**Wait." She said. "I thought you wanted to wait until we were older?"**

"**We are older. A couple of months older..." He stopped her from saying anything else by kissing her again.**

**A few moments passed and he was undressing himself as well as her.**

**And the rest of the night was a dream-like-fantasy of pure pleasure for the both of them.**

**_Chapter ends..._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: Ah...whatta lovely chapter._**

**_Bardock: I got. IT. ON!_**

**_Me: *Rolls eyes*_**

**_Kouga:Hey...Bardock. Come over here. I want to give you a high 5._**

**_Bardock: *Walks over*...Yeah! *Trips over table*_**

**_Me:*face palm*_**

**_Kouga:...hm...I wonder how that got there._**

**_Me: Jesus Christ almighty...*double face palm*  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Me: I'm back!_**

**_Bardock: I seee myyy naaaaaaame!_**

**_Me: So do I._**

**_Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related._**

**_Me: I agree._**

**_Bardock: Agree with what?...Onward with the story!_**

**_Me: I agree I don't own anything...Onward indeed._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
_**

_**Chapter begins...**_

**Two years had passed. Bardock and Taylor were both 19. Nothing had changed much, besides their relationship, and their looks. Both had matured more and became stronger.**

**Again, the lines separating Class had grown. Now, the Class system had been what one would call, rigged. Only those who had made themselves known to Frieza were Elites; they went on missions that no other could handle. Frieza had also brought in beings that had their power level raised by machine.**

**Bardock, who had once been an Elite early in his life, then Middle Class, was now the lowest of low. He was now a Low class Saiyan with a power level higher than most of Frieza's Elites. **

**As for his partner Taylor, once an Elite, was now a Low Class with a power level even higher than Bardock's.**

**At this time, Taylor and Bardock had just landed on another planet.**

"**What was this planets name again?" Taylor asked as she searched the area with her scouter.**

"**No clue." Bardock said, also searching.**

"**Well, I guess we could ask them..." Taylor lowered her hand and watched as thousands of beings raced towards them with weapons.**

"**I bet they would know." Bardock grinned. The stood side-by-side watching in amusement as the so-called "army" raced towards them.**

**Finally, they all came to a stop in front of them.**

"**You," One of them said, pointing his spear at Taylor. "Are the ones called Saiyans?"**

**Taylor arched her eyebrow and gave Bardock a confused look, which he returned.**

"**Uh, what if we are?" She leaned back as she looked at the pointed spear.**

"**If you are, you will be killed. We were warned of your race. We will not give in so easily."**

"**Oh really? Well, we have some bad news for you." Taylor smiled.**

"**What is that?" The man asked.**

"**You're already dead." Taylor moved faster than the army could see. She easily slaughtered the entire front line. **

**When she was back in place, they dead fell to the ground.**

"**We are the Saiyan." Bardock laughed.**

"**KILL THEM!" someone in the army shouted. **

**Spears were thrown, people rushed to cut them with swords. **

**Taylor and Bardock easily dodged all attacks. Soon, there were only one hundred fighters left. Or so they thought. More fighters were hidden behind trees.**

**Bardock killed the remaining one hundred while Taylor looked on.**

**One of the hidden soldiers came out of hiding and ran toward the unsuspecting Taylor. The people of this planet knew how to hide their power levels, or their Ki. **

**Taylor heard something behind so she turned, and that was when the man cut her across the eye, making her fall back.**

**Bardock heard her cry and turned in time to see her fall. He ran to help her, and as he got to her, the one who cut her threw his sword towards Bardock's face. Bardock looked up in time to dodge it, but the sword still managed to cut him across the cheek.**

**Taylor, covering her eye, sat up and shot Ki blasts, killing the man.**

**Then she caught a glimpse of the sky. It was almost nighttime.**

**Moreover, another thing, they were outnumbered. Thousands of fighters from this planet came out from the trees and surrounded them. Taylor and Bardock stood back to back as the enemy came closer.**

"**Hey Bardock," Taylor called.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Let's just hope there's a full moon out tonight." She said, eyeing a sword.**

"**Huh? Why?"**

"**You know perfectly why." She pulled slightly on his tail.**

**Bardock was confused at first, and a little pissed about someone, especially one who knew how much it hurt, to pull on his tail. Then he remembered what she said about the full moon. **

"**Oh, yeah. Let's hope." He nodded to himself and powered up. Taylor did the same and they went into an all out battle with the fighters. **

**They didn't know how long had passed. Nevertheless, it seemed that they had been fighting for hours and they were getting tired. **

**They wanted desperately to give up, unfortunately, they didn't know how. Do you just stop fighting and walk away? That seemed like something only a coward would do.**

**In addition, they were not cowards.**

**And then Bardock caught a glimpse of the moon in a puddle of blood. He grinned and called out to Taylor. **

"**What?" She shouted, obviously to busy to actually care.**

"**Look up."**

**And that was the last thing Taylor remembered; non-blurry that is. **

**She remembered being cut and not feeling pain. All she saw was a giant full moon that captured her entirely. She couldn't move, she could speak, she could do nothing but see the moon. She remembered hearing Bardock laugh and say something.**

**Then she felt it. The wave of power hitting her like a brick wall, even though they didn't hurt. Then she saw nothing else but red, and felt like crushing and hitting things. **

**In addition, before she noticed it, all of the beings she was fighting were suddenly so small she could not step on hundreds of them with her foot. Bardock was going through the transformation as well. He looked terrifying as his body morphed into a giant ape. **

**Then everything after that was too blurry and disoriented. Screams, blood, little pain, crashing and loud noises were all that she remembered clearly.**

**_Chapter ends..._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Bardock: Wow. I finally know how I got my scar._**

**_Me: I know how Taylor got hers too._**

**_Kouga: I liked the fighting..._**

**_Me: You always do. *rolls eyes*_**

**_Bardock: Do you like lemons?_**

**_Me: Lemons? You mean the bad scenes?_**

**_Bardock: No. REAL lemons...you know. With soy sauce._**

**_Me: Oh! I'm eatin one riiiiight now! Lemon with soysauce and salt! GOOD!_**

**_Kouga: Disss-gusting.  
_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Me: Yay! This chapter is alright. I'll admit, I got a little too preachy with this one. But at least you get to see inside Taylor's mind._**

**_Bardock: Wow. You said a lot._**

**_Me: Yes. Yes I did.  
_**

**_Kouga: Renae724 doesnt own anything you read. Except for her new characters._**

**_Me: Better yes?_**

**_Bardock: ONWARD!_**

**_Me: ^.^_**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Chapter begins..._**

**Taylor woke up lying besides Bardock who was sitting up and whistling.**

**Taylor groaned. Bardock looked over at her and smiled. "Finally, I thought you'd never wake up."**

"**What happened?"**

"**The full moon, that's what happened."**

"**Huh?" Taylor sat up and rubbed her head. Bardock looked off into the sky.**

"**You looked up at the moon and transformed."**

"**Into what?"**

"**You know. Remember what we were taught by you father? 'Every full moon you and every other Saiyan who looks at it will turn into what our enemies fear most.' If I recall correctly."**

"**Ah, you mean Oozaru?" **

"**That's the one."**

"**How come I can't remember anything?"**

"**You don't? I remember it all."**

"**We all can't be as great as you Bardock." She said with sarcasm. **

"**I know, but you ass wish you could be." She turned to her and grinned. "Let's get going." They got to their feet and went to find their pods.**

"**That's gonna be there for life." Taylor said, pointing to the cut on Bardock's cheek.**

"**And so is yours." He rubbed his cheek and pointed with his other hand to the cut across her eye.**

"**At least mine looks cooler." She teased and pushed him playfully.**

"**You wish!" He laughed.**

"**You're just jealous." She concluded and climbed into her pod.**

"**Fine, but I bet the other women at home will like it." He shrugged and pressed the button to open his pod.**

"**Oh, I'm sure they would." Taylor barked, feeling the jealousy and embarrassment of her jealousy over rule her.**

"**Oh Taylor, you know I'm just kidding."**

"**Oh I know. We're mates for life, you and I. You made sure of that six years ago."**

"**Hey! You dared me to kiss you!"**

"**Still,"**

"**Still my ass!"**

"**Are you saying that you'd rather not be mated to me?"**

"**No! I'm just...I didn't mean..." He looked up and saw the grin spread across her face, "Damn it, how can you be able to manipulate my find like this?"**

"**Years of practice my dear friend. Besides, you not that hard to figure out."**

"**What is that supposed to mean?"**

"**I know the right button with you to push, the right wires to cut, the right places to step, the right things to say. Bardock, I know you inside and out."**

"**And why do you?"**

"**Because Bardock. I know that one day, either in the near or distant future, that our story will end and another will begin. And before it ends, I want to know, to learn everything about you, everything that makes you tick, before it does end."**

"**Why? It's most likely that we'll go to Hell together. We'll have all of eternity to learn about each other." **

"**And what if that doesn't happen?"**

"**I'm long done playing the 'What if', game."**

"**A child thing I know. But, what if there is no Hell? What if there is no Heaven? What if we ARE cursed by that man from planet Rose? What if I DON'T get to spend all eternity with you?"**

"**Why are you saying that? Why are you saying such things?"**

"'**Neither of us may see a happy ending'. That's what the man said."**

"**He also mentioned that our lives would forever be entangled."**

**Taylor stared at him for a long time with a blank, sad looking expression on her face.**

"**It's just a 'What if' game I know, but what EXACTLY did he mean when he said that? Did he mean entangled together? Or apart?"**

"**Together of course."**

"**I hope you're right Bardock."**

**Right then his scouter beeped and a voice came through telling them to get home.**

"**Alright. We're on our way." Bardock said. "We'll continue this discussion later, Taylor." He climbed in pod and the door closed.**

"**Can you explain to me all that 'What if' nonsense you were babbling about?" Bardock said. He and Taylor were sitting inside his home now. **

"**I'm just trying to make sense out of that old mans words." Taylor shrugged.**

"**He was a crazy old man Taylor. Do you seriously believe in that superstitious crap?"**

"**I've had many things happen to me in my life. Can you blame me for not wanting to be careful?"**

"**About what? About...words?"**

"**About a curse."**

"**That's stupid! How can you believe lies?"**

"**I'm just trying to find out my destiny and where it leads."**

"**Where it leads? If you want, it could lead to marriage, it could lead to kids. With me."**

"**Yes, I want that. But a curse is a curse and...What he said was neither of us could see a happy conclusion. What do you think that means?"**

"**That he ends of our lives would suck. But all I care about is the present. Living in the moment."**

"**I know and I'll do the same...I just want to know how I end."**

"**How you end is not important right now."**

"**It is to me. All I want to know is how I die. When I die."**

"**You have as long as your body and your soul can handle in this life. Not as long as some stupid phony curse tells you."**

"**This life! The real question is, how long do I have with it?"**

"**What's wrong with you? This is so out of character for you."**

"**I know...It's just...I had a dream the other night. And it keeps bothering me."**

"**What was it about?"**

"**About us, our endings, our deaths. They were separate. Our ending, they weren't happy." Taylor looked down, not wanting to look in his eyes. "It wasn't until that dream that I started to believe and worry about the end. Isn't it a coincidence that our parents had horrible endings as well?"**

"**They met their demise before we even started our missions."**

"**You wanna know what else I dreamt? I dreamt that someone named Goku was going to save the universe. He looked a lot like you. He was very kind in my dream with a child-like personality. Very pure but still so strong, almost invincible. In some battles he had in my dream, I fought alongside him with several others. One of them, I loved with all my heart and soul. A love I never thought existed until I had this dream. And Bardock, it wasn't you. For some reason, in my dream, more than twenty years had passed since your death and for some reason, I was still young. **

**And in my dream, whomever it was I loved, he died. And I felt great pain, so much that even the pain of my mothers' death, my father and yours didn't match it.**

**I want to know why I had this dream, who that man I loved was, and if it was something to do with that curse."**

**Bardock had nothing to say and for a while just stared blankly at ground.**

**After a few moments, Taylor said, "And you know what was weirder than anything?"**

**Bardock blinked, finally coming back to reality. "What?"**

"**In my dream, six of us, including me in that six, were Super Saiyans."**

**_Chapter ends..._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: Oooooh! Next chapter is gonna be goooooood._**

**_Bardock: Hmm...interesting...Taylor sure talks a lot._**

**_Kouga: Okay bye now!_**

**_Me: What's the rush?_**

**_Kouga: I HAVE TO GOOO PEEEEEEEEEE!_**

**_Me: Alrighty then! Bye!  
_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Me: Don't have nothin much to say._**

**_Bardock: I see my naaaaaaaaaaaame!_**

**_Kouga: Let's begin. Shall we?_**

**_Me: Yes indeedy._**

**_Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related._**

**_Bardock: ONWARD!_**

**_Me: Onward indeed.  
_**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Chapter begins..._**

******Five years later, that conversation was long forgotten. **

**Bardock and Taylor were both 24. Bardock regained his title as a Middle Class Saiyan and Taylor also now a Middle Class.**

**Taylor woke up from another dream. Jeez, she was getting tired of this 'Goku' person. He appeared in all of her dreams, though she never got a view at his face. He was nice, kind and strong. A lot like Bardock. **

**Taylor rolled out of bed and to the window. She placed a hand on her pregnant stomach and gazed at Bardock shirtless, sleeping form on the bed.**

**She was two months along with her pregnancy. At first, she hated it because of the morning sickness, and the fact that she couldn't fight. She can't go on missions or train or even power up. A minimum 100 power level was all she was allowed. Any higher and the baby might pop out.**

**That put her in a vulnerable state. How was she supposed to protect herself or even be herself when she could only be as strong as a...huh, she couldn't think of anything THAT weak.**

**Okay, sure she had Bardock to protect her and some girl that befriended her, but Bardock was leaving for a mission today and that girl, whatever her name was, was VERY annoying. She almost pushed her power level over 100 the other day when she accidentally bumped into the girl outside. She wanted very badly to punch her but, in this state, what would she do if the girl punched back?**

**No, she would and will not let herself think that way. She was going to be a mother, she needed to be nicer, gentler...and if she could manage, motherly like. **

**She had no idea what to do when her baby was born. Very rarely to Saiyan couples raise their child. They usually send them off to other planets or if they are weak, kill them.**

**Her father and mother, including Bardock's parents, were an exception because they actually had...somewhat of hearts. They cared for their kids, unlike others.**

**Taylor knew that if her parents or Bardock's parents were alive, they would tell her to keep it.**

**However, could she endure a life of staying home and taking care of a child whose parents are one, HER, the so called heartless, cold-blooded murdered slash Warrior, and Bardock, the one who centers his life around training and fighting and becoming strong?**

**Long question, but could she? **

**She yearned for her old life back. The one with Bardock yes, but where she training hard, became stronger every hour, the one where she killed mercilessly. She could feel herself getting softer. Half of her wanted to go out and kill again, the other wanted to spare those lives and stay home. **

**And if she did go out and want to kill, could she do it? A few weeks ago, she realized she had grown a...what is it. That little voice in the back of your mind telling you good from bad?**

**Before Taylor's thoughts could go on any longer, she heard Bardock start waking up. **

"**You're already awake?" She heard Bardock's sleepy voice mumble.**

**She turned and saw him sitting up rubbing his head.**

"**I've been awake. I could barley get any sleep because of your horrendous snoring." She smiled and walked over to the end of the bed.**

"**I'm sorry. I didn't realize my snoring was that loud?" Bardock was starting to annoy her with his constant worrying over her; well now that she was with child.**

"**Apparently," she smiled and paused for a second to climb on the bed. "You don't know sarcasm even when it hits you in the face."**

**Bardock grinned sleepily and wrapped his arms around her. "Well excuse me..." He smiled and they kissed.**

"**You're excused." She grinned afterwards. They sat still for a few moments in each other's arms.**

"**You have to leave today." She mumbled.**

"**I know. But I'll be back in 2 days." **

"**I don't want you to leave..." Her grip tightened a little.**

"**All I heard in that sentence was, 'I...want...you...'" He grinned and kissed her again.**

"**You heard wrong." She pushed away and slapped his cheek softly.**

"**Oh come on. I'll be gone for two days, just give me something to dream about." **

"**Dream about your hand." She grinned and pushed farther back.**

"**Please?" Bardock made that puppy dog face that he knew she couldn't resist.**

"**You want something to dream about?" She smiled.**

"**Very much yes." Before he could say anything else, Taylor's lips crushed against his. After a few moments, Bardock grabbed her from around the waist, picked her up and set her on his lap. He scouted himself back until he was against the headboard.**

**Taylor didn't really like having sex while being pregnant. Sure, this is what leads to the pregnancy, but she didn't really like the idea of having her child in her AND Bardock at the same time. **

**Taylor clenched her teeth as Bardock started. Then she went to her happy place and ignored the pain and weirdness of sex.**

**_Chapter ends..._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: Ooooooh!_**

**_Bardock: o.o..._**

**_Kouga: You got a girl pregnant!_**

**_Bardock: I know..._**

**_Me: Aren't you happy!_**

**_Bardock: Happy? You're asking me if I'm HAPPY?_**

**_Me & Kouga: o.o'...Aren't you?_**

**_Bardock: OF COURSE I AM! THIS IS AWESOME!_**

**_Me & Kouga: XD  
_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Me: Hi again!**_

_**Bardock: I'm too busy reading my Dragonball manga...book...**_

_**Kouga: Wow. You didn't say...I see my name!**_

_**Bardock:...*reads manga*...*looks up and grins a devilish grin*...I see my naaaaaaaaaaame!**_

_**Kouga & Me: *Face palm***_

_**Me: You had to say that didn't you?**_

_**Kouga: *growls*...Renae724 doesn't own anything.**_

_**Me: Short yet to the point.**_

_**Bardock:...Uh...Onward with...the story...*Reads manga***_

_**Me: You're not even in it...Onward indeed!**_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**chapter begins...  
**_

"**I'll be back before you know it." Bardock hugged and kissed Taylor one last time before he got into the pod.**

"**I know. Just don't die alright?" Taylor smiled and crossed her arms. She frowned when she remembered how UN-intimating her usual stance was. The glare, crossed armed, half-fight stance was NOT working because of the bugling belly underneath her shirt.**

"**I'll be back soon. I promise." Bardock said one last time before turning away. "Fasha, Tora! Are you guys ready?" He asked his new team.**

**Tora had been one of his friends for over six years, and Fasha had been a mutual friend, through Tora and that annoying girl whose name now slipped both Bardock and Taylor's mind.**

"**Yeah. Let's go." Tora said and he climbed into his pod.**

"**Don't worry Taylor. Tora and I won't let anything happen to Bardock." Fasha smiled and promised.**

"**I'm holding you to that." Taylor growled. Fasha just nodded, smiled and got into the pod.**

**Taylor stood back and watched as the space pods were launched into the air. They quickly passed the huge ship that Frieza resided in.**

**Then Taylor walked back into the building where she lived and ate lunch.**

**While sitting at the table, she thought about going to Bardock's house in the other building next door and getting her things.**

**She would need to lock up, before that maybe clean up a bit. God he was such a pig.**

**After she was done eating, she did as she planned and cleaned Bardock's house. After gathering her things and locking up, she walked back to her house.**

**Now she was lying on the couch. She traced her finger over her stomach and thought about names.**

**If it were a girl, she would be named either Rae or Demetria. If it were, a boy like Bardock was hoping for, then...well. There were multiple names.**

**Taylor liked Raiden, after her father. Bardock liked that idea as well, but had other names also in mind. The first was Kakarot. Not really what Taylor would like for her son, but it would do. The second was Raditz. Taylor didn't really like this one as well, but again, it would do.**

**Moreover, that was it. If it were a girl, then Rae or Demetria. If a boy, then Raiden, Kakarot, or Raditz. **

**Taylor thought harder and tried to think of other names. None came to mind.**

**Then Taylor began to feel a bit of jealousy. Bardock was able to go out on missions and she was stuck at home.**

**She sat up and frowned. It wasn't exactly fair. She was A LOT stronger than Bardock; HE should be the one having a baby, not her.**

**She got to her feet and walked to her window.**

**She watched as men and women trained below. Space pods flew into space, everyone was busy.**

**Except her.**

**No, she will NOT be left out.**

**She turned and eyed everything. She pushed her couch out of the way and some chair.**

**Slowly, she raised her power level. Long ago, she had learned how to read power levels as Ki. She no longer needed a scouter.**

**Her power level slowly rose. **

**Power level...32...49...slowly...57...79...slower...63...77...90...100. **

**Taylor hesitated her Ki there. What would happen if she pushed over 100?**

**She shrugged and ignored the voice in her head.**

**She punched the air. Her power level rose. Nothing happened...nothing hurt.**

**She punched again. No pain.**

**She began to punch faster and harder. Then she went for it. She kicked. Still no pain.**

**She kicked and punched again. She continued until she was training normally. Her power level still not going high enough.**

**She raised it.**

**She punched and continued.**

**After a few minutes, she stopped and placed her hands on her knees. She was out of breath.**

**She stood straight.**

**Then she felt it. Sharp, piercing pain in her stomach. So painful she fell her knees. So held her stomach and felt the pain start again.**

**She started seeing black dots in her vision. Realizing she was fainting, she stood up and stumbled to her door. **

**It opened automatically for her, but by then, it was already too late. She fell her knees, then fell forward.**

**Taylor's unconscious body laid halfway in and halfway out her door. **

**Taylor's eyes slowly fluttered open. She was sitting into a rejuvenation tank. She could see Doxlam and someone else outside the tank.**

"**Ah, she's awake." Doxlam said. He pressed a button the on side of the tank the water emptied out. The door opened and Taylor pulled of the mask.**

"**Doxlam, what happened?" She asked, very confused. The last thing she remembered was lying on the couch,**

**Doxlam looked at her with sad eyes and shook his head.**

"**Not good news." He turned with his hands folder behind his back.**

"**What?"**

"**Taylor, you have had a miscarriage." He half mumbled, half muttered.**

**Shock and sorrow hit Taylor all at once. "You mean...the baby..." **

"**It's gone."**

**She didn't say anything. She looked down and saw her flat stomach. **

"**Does...does Bardock know?"**

"**He was informed yes. He's on his way home as we speak."**

"**Oh jeez..." Taylor picked herself up and climbed out of the tank. She walked slowly to get her clothes on. "Thanks for..." she trailed off as she began to exit the door. "Huh, I do not know. Bye I guess." She nodded as she exited the room and walked home.**

**When Bardock rushed into Taylor's home, he was almost in hysterics. He as holding back tears.**

**Taylor told him what happened and watched helplessly as he fell to his knees and cried. He didn't blame her at all. He blamed himself for leaving her alone.**

**Taylor comforted him the best she could and took all the blame on herself.**

**_Chapter ends..._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: Wipes away tears*...I hate myself._**

**_Bardock: I knew it._**

**_Kouga: You did?_**

**_Bardock: It's obvious isn't it? Kakarot and...uh...Raditz wouldn't be alive if she would have had that baby._**

**_Me: Aren't you...sad?_**

**_Bardock: Yeah. But Kakarot and Raditz are still coming!_**

**_Me: Oh yeah huh!_**

**_Kouga: *face palm* It's your story! You should know these things!_**

**_Me: I can still express emotion. _**

**_Bardock: No one said ya couldn't.  
_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Me: It's almost over!_**

**_Bardock: What is?_**

**_Me: this story._**

**_Kouga:YAY!_**

**_Me: Yeah. Yay for you._**

**_Kouga: Renae723 doesn't own Inuyasha, Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related._**

**_Bardock: Onward with the story!_**

**_Me: Onward indeed. *Sigh*_**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Chapter begins...  
_**

**One year passed. **

**Taylor and Bardock were 25 years old.**

**Over the last few months, Taylor had been overcome with depression of her lost child. She isolated herself from everyone, including Bardock.**

**Bardock was also feeling very depressed about the loss of his child. He surrounded himself with missions and training.**

**Thought they were still very much in love, they need time away from each other in order to deal with the loss.**

**A few weeks had passed; Taylor overcame her depression and trained. Soon, she became so obsessed that she nearly lived in the gym in her building.**

**She had a dream that someone told her to train hard. To become stronger than anyone, though she already had strived for that before becoming pregnant. The strange person told her that she was to take no breaks, to keep training. **

**She must become a Super Saiyan.**

**And so Taylor once more strived to become what she once thought wasn't real. She trained day and night, not taking any breaks.**

**Taylor jumped away from the punching back and fell to her knees. She'd trained so hard, but she still felt it wasn't enough. How was she supposed to tell when she'd become a Super Saiyan?**

**She huffed and stood straight and ignored the pain and aches of her body.**

**That was when she heard footsteps.**

**She turned just in time to see that girl that always hung around her. Damn...what was her name?**

"**What do you want?" Taylor growled, turning back to the punching back.**

"**Oh, just to see if you are still alive..." the girl said. She leaned against the doorframe.**

"**Well, as you can see, I am very much..." she kicked the punching bag. "...alive."**

"**Apparently." The girl said. Taylor was becoming very annoyed with her. Not surprising.**

"**I asked you what you wanted; you told me, now leave."**

"**Well, there was another reason too. Orders from the King himself."**

**Taylor stopped mid-punch and turned. "King Vegeta?"**

"**Yep. He ordered all of the Saiyans to come and...I guess greet the Prince. I'm guessing he wants to show off his son and brag about how powerful he is..."**

"**Oh, no thanks. I have better things to do with my time."**

"**Oh come on!"**

"**No."**

"**But it's an order. I'll look bad if I come back without you."**

"**God damn it! I said no!"**

"**There's free food."**

**Taylor once again stopped mid-training. "Free...food?"**

"**Yep. But you have to hurry, almost the entire Saiyan race is there."**

**And before she knew it, Taylor had grabbed her by the arm and was racing to the castle.**

"**So, what's the kids' name?" She asked while running alongside the girl.**

"**Vegeta. No surprise there huh? Prince Vegeta..."**

"**Can't they come up with a different name? Are they that lazy?"**

"**Shush! We're almost there." They approached the castle and saw a line of Saiyans facing forward. **

"**Were here." The girl said. She stopped and got in line. Taylor however stood back with an amused, slightly annoyed look on her face. She refused to stand in line.**

"**Come on Taylor! You have to get in line!" The girl said.**

**Taylor snorted and crossed her arms, not moving her feet. "Over my dead body..."**

**The girl shook her head and looked down the line. King Vegeta was making his way towards them while standing behind a maid/nurse. She said carrying the prince.**

**Taylor looked at the other Saiyans in line and found Bardock standing next to Tora, Fasha and the new members of his team, Shugesh and Borgos. **

**King Vegeta was approaching Taylor unmoving form. She stood about ten feet away from the line with her arms crossed and a very bored and annoyed look on her face.**

"**Hello Taylor." King Vegeta said and slightly bowed as he reached her.**

"**King Vegeta." She said in a mocking tone.**

"**Nice to see you finally outside."**

"**It's none of your god damn business whether I'm in or outside."**

"**Of course..." The King shrugged. Taylor could hear the low laughter from the crowd of Saiyans. She also noticed Bardock's sigh.**

**The King gestured to Taylor and the maid/nurse showed her the tiny baby boy.**

**He had similar feature to his father. His hair was the same, but smaller and black, and his eyes seemed darker.**

**The next thing she knew, she saw a grown man facing her. His arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing dark blue spandex suit that very much resembled Saiyan under armor. He had white gloves, white boot, black hair that stood on ends and made up for his very short appearance. He said yelling something about a Gravity Room...**

**Then Taylor came back to reality.**

**She quickly regrouped her thoughts. "Cute kid. Welcome to planet Vegeta...Prince Vegeta."**

**The king nodded and went on his way. Taylor began to think about what she'd just saw.**

**What was a Gravity Room? Who was that annoying man and why did he resemble the king?**

**She pondered this for a while until King Vegeta excused everyone.**

**Before the annoying girl, whatever her name was, began to speak again, **

**Taylor quickly got herself lost in the crowd.**

**Right when she thought she was home free, she was stopped by Fasha's voice calling her.**

**She slowly turned around to see Bardock and his team, including that girl walking towards her.**

"**Ya caught me..." Taylor grimaced.**

"**Well, I've been trying to get a hold of your for the passed few days, but I could never find you." Bardock said.**

"**I've been hiding." Taylor said with sarcasm.**

"**Probably. Anyways, what do you think about coming over to my place after you finish training?"**

"**Sounds like a plan I guess." **

"**So, when do you think King Vegeta will put the prince to work?" Borgos asked.**

"**A few years give or take..." Taylor answered.**

"**The kid was just born yesterday." Fasha laughed.**

"**GIVE then. I don't know."**

"**What do you think Eva?" Borgos asked the girl. That's it! Her name was Eva! After all these years...**

**Taylor could see in the expressions on everyone, except Borgos, that everyone else was somewhat relieved. Guess they forgot it too...**

"**I don't know...I agree with Taylor I guess."**

"**Yeah, me too. I'll see ya guys later." Taylor said quickly, backing up.**

"**But you'll come over tonight, right?" Bardock asked.**

"**Yeah. I'll see you then. Bye!" Taylor said. She turned and ran off, back to the gym.**

**She quickly slammed the doors of the Gym once she got inside. Suddenly, she had the desire to train harder and faster.**

**She shouldn't have taken that break. She shouldn't have spoken to Bardock or ever agreed to see him. **

**The pain in her heart started again.**

**The agony and loss of her child. The loss of her dear father starting making it back as well. **

**She had a chance to say goodbye to her father, but not her mother nor her child. **

**Her life had been filled with the loss of others, pain, and heartache.**

**She hated this planet. She hated it and all of it's inhabitants. Who were they to live their wonderful, joy-filled life around her while she was living in pain? Partially a disgrace for having lost her child, she was humiliated by such a weakness.**

**A child...HA! Her? Taylor? No way. She could never see herself as a mother now that she thought about it.**

**She was a killer, a cold-blooded Warrior that killed mercilessly. She enjoyed it...well, perhaps only because she felt...somewhat even with the world, when she did so.**

**She made them suffer because she had too. Was that fair? Of course it wasn't, but who gives a damn? **

**She was very much alike, and different from other Saiyans. She was selfish, arrogant, hardheaded, and stubborn, she loved fighting, she ate like a pig and she was cold hearted.**

**But how she differed, was she could be kind and gentle, soft, thoughtful, loving, passionate, strong willed, and she thought things through and she actually had table manners. Her father had thought her table manners and to be kind.**

**Another difference? She hated planet Vegeta was one. She also got pleasure in killing others, Saiyan or not. She WAS a cold-hearted, cold blooded, remorseless, merciless killer that liked murdering people.**

**But only one person in the entire universe could take that away, could make her so soft and gentle she couldn't hurt a fly.**

**That was Bardock. **

**He made her heart pound unevenly; her knees weak, her palms sweaty and he made her very nervous.**

**But seeing him made her very sad. She'd lost their child, and she was all to blame for making him depressed. She'd hurt the only one she had left. In addition, she was surprised he still wanted her.**

**Or...**

**Was the reason he wants to see her to break up? Did he not love her anymore?**

**Taylor stopped her training and sat down on the floor and thought of herself as a worry wart. She didn't have anything to worry about.**

**Soon she left for Bardock's and from his persuasion, never entered the gym again**

**_Chapter ends..._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: *In story telling, ghost like voice* ...and she never entered the gym again!_**

**_Bardock: AH!_**

**_Kouga: AH!_**

**_Me: Muahahahahahahahaha!_**

**_Kouga: You're so mean._**

**_Bardock: Evil!_**

**_Me: So I've heard. Don't mean a thing!  
_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Me: Hi-llo._**

**_Bardock: What?_**

**_Me: Hello and Hi mixed together. Duh._**

**_Kouga: Yeah. Duh._**

**_Me: Oh shut up Kouga. I bet you didn't know either._**

**_Kouga:...Maybe._**

**_Me: Disclaimer?_**

**_Kouga: Renae724 doesn't own Inuyasha, Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related. She also doesn't own the song, "Misguided Ghost."  
_**

**_Bardock: Onward with the storaaaay!_**

**_Me: Love how you said that. Onward!_**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Chapter begins...  
_**

**One week later, Taylor was feeling even more down in the dumps.**

**She even thought of suicide to get away from this planet. But she knew that was a cowardly way to go. Maybe she would get into a fight with someone stronger than herself, if even possible, and die in the battle.**

**Oh God, listen to her! Such thoughts she should be killed for!**

**But then, she realized she didn't have to die. All she had to do was leave.**

**But where?**

**To another planet of course. But where would she find a planet with people...with people that were kind. But where could see find people like that? People that she didn't have to feel as though they were competition? **

**Where on Vegeta could she find people like that? Where in the UNIVERSE could she find people like that?**

**And then a thought came to mind, something she hadn't thought of. **

**Then she knew what she had to do.**

**Taylor was all packed up for her trip. She had researched all the planets and found one that looked promising. It was nice looking. Green and blue with one sun and one moon and if she is correct with the name pronouncing...it's called...Eee-arth. On the other hand, Err-th. One or the other, she didn't care.**

**But there was still one thing she had to take care of before she left. And that was a tough one. How was she going to say good-bye to Bardock? Sure, she thought about taking him with her...but what if the plants inhabitants were stronger than her? What if they killed her and Bardock if he went along?**

**She couldn't risk that. Once she knew it was safe...she'd come back for him.**

**She'd already practiced what she was going to say.**

**Taylor stood outside Bardock's building facing the door. IT was midnight, it was raining and it was VERY cold.**

"**Bardock..."she whispered as she recited the words to herself. "I am going away for a while, but I'll be back don't try and follow me. I'll return as soon as possible. See, I'm trying to find a place, but it might not be here where I feel safe. We all learn to make mistakes and run from them..." She whispered then added in a lower inaudible whisper, "from them..."**

**Then louder, "With no direction. No conviction." She wiped a tear away. "I'm just...one of those ghosts traveling endlessly. The ones we trusted the most...pushed us far away." Hr voice started cracking now. "Well, now I'm told that this is life and pain is just a simple compromise; so we can get what we want out of it." She started laughing hysterically to herself a bit. "Would someone care to classify, of broken hearts and twisted minds so I can find someone to rely and run to them."**

**She lowered her head now. "You are not useless. I'm just one of those ghosts traveling endlessly..."**

**Yes, she remembered it all now. **

**Taylor walked into the building and jogged up the stairs. She had sworn she heard footsteps behind her but dismissed it.**

**She stopped on Bardock's floor and saw him at the end, his back to her. He was drying his hair and walked towards his room. **

"**Hey Bard-!" Taylor began calling him when a hand clasped over her mouth. She looked back to see Dodoria behind her. He was smiling.**

**She tried to call out but only Dodoria and she heard her muffled screams. **

_**Bardock! **_**She screamed telepathically, hoping he would hear her. She kicked and jabbed her elbows, but to no avail. **

**All of the stress and emotion had drained her. She was useless.**

"**Hehe...Lord Frieza found out about you and your little plan." Dodoria whispered. "He wants me to exterminate you."**

_**NO! BARDOCK, HELP!**_

"**Hehehehehehe, you're mine GIRL!" He growled. Taylor felt sudden pressure against her back, then a sharp pain. She could feel herself getting drowsy. She looked over and saw Bardock whistling and drying his hair still. **

**Her vision suddenly blurred and then came back. **

**Bardock opened his door and entered his room.**

_**PLEASE, BARDOCK! NO! HELP ME GOD DAMN IT! PLEASE HEAR ME!**_

**Bardock's door closed.**

_**NO!**_

**She suddenly felt very light and tired. **

**Then she passed out.**

**_Chapter ends..._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_Me: Okay everyone. I used that song Misguided Ghosts, by Paramore, not me. I fit perfectly wel into what Taylor was thinking so I put it in there. I do NOT own it._**

**_Bardock: Omg! We gotta save Taylor!_**

**_Kouga: We have to help her!_**

**_Me: I wish I could..._**

**_Bardock: NO!_**

**_Kouga: TAYLOR!  
_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Me: Hello my fellow inmates._**

**_Bardock: What in the hell..._**

**_Me: We are all prisoners who read this story and come back for more. Inmates to drama and romance._**

**_Kouga: Alrighty then._**

**_Me: Disclaimer please?_**

**_Kouga: I have to go pee..._**

**_Me: BArdock will take over._**

**_Bardock:..Yay! I finally get to do the disclaimer!_**

**_Me: Yeah...so do it!_**

**_bBardock:...Pushy...Renae724 does not own Inuyasha, Dragonball/Z/GT or anything related._**

**_Kouga: I'm back! Onward with the story!_**

**_Me: Onward. Indeed._**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

**_chapter starts...  
_**

**Frieza was sitting in his chair waiting for Dodoria to return. He heard the door opened and smiled when he saw Dodoria.**

**He was carrying an unconscious Taylor on his shoulder.**

"**Lord Frieza," He said. He swung Taylor around and she hit the floor with a thud.**

"**Well done Dodoria. You will be rewarded greatly." Frieza said. He said over to Taylor and kicked her.**

**She whimpered.**

"**Whatever shall we do with you Taylor?" He asked in a mocking tone as her eyes fluttered.**

"**Wha..." she mumbled.**

"**Should we kill you?"**

"**Frieza?" she mumbled again, coming to her senses.**

"**Hm, yes. We should kill you. Nevertheless, that would be too easy." Frieza pondered what he should do before just deciding to go the easy way. "Oh, heck with it. Kill her!"**

"**What? No...wait.." Taylor grumbled sleepily as she was dragged into the hallway. "Frieza...why? Stop! Frieza! STOP!" She cried as she realized what was happening.**

"**Kill her now!" she heard Frieza yell.**

"**NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! FRIEZA, HOW COULD YOU!" She screamed. "TRAITOR!"**

**Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw a knife stuck in her. Then one of his guards pulled it out. **

**She heard someone scream, and then realized it was herself. She coughed up blood and held her stomach.**

**They put her in a room that made her very cold and made the pain more intense. **

**She felt was though she was drowning in her own pool of blood, the pain was too much. Her blood poured out of her while she tried to make it stop.**

**Finally, she vision started to blur. Her breath didn't come out. She couldn't breathe...**

**It was then that Taylor knew she had lost**

**Was this why she had wanted to train so much? To fight Frieza? **

**Taylor had failed. She failed to protect herself and now she must pay the consequences, **

**The last thoughts that went through her mind were of Bardock, her father, and her dreams.**

**She would never get to say goodbye to Bardock. The love of her life, her soul mate. She would get to see her father, but she could not carry on his legacy**

**And the dreams...she would never understand what they meant, she would never meet Goku, nor that person she loved dearly.**

**She had lost.**

**Taylor succumbed to the darkness that would be her resting place forever.**

**Bardock found out about her disappearance a few hours later. He and his team searched the planet for her, but to no avail. Little did they know she was just above them, hovering over the planet on Frieza's ship; lying in a room that would freeze her dead body. **

**The search ended after one year. Taylor was considered dead, or gone. Some say she has foolishly taken her own life, and other say she left the planet and never to return.**

**Bardock blamed himself. He felt as though he was useless in trying to help her. She left him behind because he was useless.**

**After two year, Bardock and another Saiyan woman had a one-night-stand, and nine months later, Raditz was born, Bardock's first son.**

**Bardock and the woman didn't stay together. And three years later, they had another late night together, producing a baby named Kakarot. The mother died after the birth.**

**Bardock was hit with depression again and ignored his sons. Raditz, already off over taking another planet, and Kakarot, crying so much it made him want to tear his ears off. **

**Kakarot was a Low Class Saiyan with a power level of 5. Bardock shrugged him off and went to fight on planet Kanassa where his team was.**

**When there, he found the all brutally slaughtered by Dodoria. **

**Tora explained what happened shortly before dying in Bardock's arms.**

**Bardock was then badly beaten and left for dead. Afterwards, he went back to planet Vegeta to warn the others about Frieza's plan to kill them all.**

**No one believed him. Therefore, Bardock went by himself and fought through thousands of Frieza's minions. **

**Bardock insulted Frieza, calling him a, "Murderous, self-serving traitor!"**

**Bardock then through a blue energy blast at him, only for it to be swallowed by Frieza's attack.**

**With one finger, Frieza through the big ball of energy at Bardock and the planet, almost instantly killing Bardock, and blowing up planet Vegeta.**

**A few moments before, Kakarot had been sent off to planet Earth to conquer it.**

**Only Kakarot, Raditz, Prince Vegeta and Nappa were the only Saiyans left.**

**Kakarot landed on planet Earth to be found by an old man named Gohan. **

**The old man took it upon himself to name him, since he didn't know his name, and picked out one that suited him.**

**He named him Goku.**

**And the rest is history. **

**Bardock was sent to Hell, but given the privilege to keep his body because of his change of heart.**

**In hell, he reunited with his parents, Taylor's parents, and the rest of the Saiyans.**

**There he was told by King Yemma that Taylor's soul was trapped in her dead, frozen body. That she would never make it to Other World.**

**Bardock to this day, he regrets never getting to hold his son Kakarot. He watches his son. He watches as Kakarot becomes stronger, as he starts a family, and as he battles Frieza. He wins and gets revenge for all those killed by Frieza.**

**The end.**

**_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

_**M****e: Awww...it's over!**_

_**Bardock: I'm sad now.**_

_**Kouga: Can my story re continue?**_

_**Me: Yes Kouga. It was re continue.**_

_**Kouga: YAY! *does happy dance***_

_**Bardock:...Does this mean my story is over?  
**_

_**Me: Sadly, yes Bardock.**_

_**Bardock: This sucks.**_

_**Me: but hey! You get to live on in the Main story!**_

_**Bardock: Yeah...only in memory.**_

_**Me: I'm sorry Bardock. But everything that has happened in this story has happened for a reason.**_

_**Bardock: Yeah sure...**_

_**Me: Hey peoples! Well, that's the end of this story!**_

_**Kouga: YAY!**_

_**Me: Shut up..Anyways, for those of you who wish to continue with Taylor, please read my 3rd story which should come out sometime next week. I've got a few more things to do with it but it will be done by January. Thanks for reading! And a BIG thanks to**_Grimmybrol6 **_for inspiring me to go on and giving me such great reviews!_**

**_Oh, and please take a look at my 1st story Inuyasha *A Different Tale* I'm working on it and it should be almost done! I know Kouga will be happy about it!_**

**_Kouga: Sure am!_**

**_Bardock: Do I at least get some cameos in the Main story?_**

**_Me: I'll have to think about for the idea._**

**_Well, see ya fanfic readers! Until next time!_**


End file.
